


Prompt List (MULTI FANDOM) ((ON HIATUS))

by josiah_the_pariah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Requests are welcome, all of you, and yes I do this out of order, encouraged even, fight me, list of prompts, ok ok read, sue me, yes I will complete all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiah_the_pariah/pseuds/josiah_the_pariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just trying to complete a prompt list I found on Tumblr but I can't seem to choose the characters or the prompts to go with them. Help a friend out?</p><p>FANDOMS = Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, The Avengers, Sherlock (BBC), Star Trek (Reboot (sorry)), Kingsman Secret Service, The Man from UNCLE, Doctor Who (up so series 7-ish), Daredevil...</p><p>If I've already done one of the prompts but you would like to see it with another character, you can request it! I also don't mind combining prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of Prompts (150)

**Author's Note:**

> Bold - What I've Done  
> Normal - What I Haven't Done (Yet)

  1. **Do you ever wonder when you became the very thing you’re afraid of?**  
2\. When you love someone, it’s worth fighting for. No matter what the odds.  
3\. Friends don’t let friends do stupid shit alone.   
**4\. You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want  
** 5\. I really don’t let myself cry in front of anybody   
**6\. I need to learn to stop caring  
** 7\. Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do.   
8\. You took a piece of me and I let you.  
9\. We’re friends, real friends and that means no matter how long it takes, when you finally decide to look back, I’ll still be here.   
10\. It wasn’t over, it still isn’t over!   
**11\. So you think I’m broken? Then fix me.**    
12\. If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you’re scared that it’s not the right thing. Even if you’re scared it’ll cause problems. You say it, you say it loud.   
13\. There is nothing worse in the world than thinking you have a chance when you really don’t   
**14\. Don’t you understand? I can’t leave you, but you’re constantly leaving me.**   **(x2)**  
**15\. I only wanted you to be happy, I’m just sorry it couldn’t be with me.  
** 16\. I’m still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn’t work.   
**17\. What if nobody ever loves me?**  
18\. You’re perfect. Which is beyond annoying, I can’t look at you.   
19\. I love you and I’m always going to love you, but I don’t want to love you. I want to be happy.   
**20\. You don’t destroy the person you love  
** 21\. If I murder someone, you are the person is call to help me drag the body across the floor. You’re my person.   
22\. If there’s no food, I’m going home   
23\. We should be drunk, why aren’t we drunk?   
**24\. I’m standing here, looking at you and all I want to do is kiss you.  
** 25\. I have to walk away from you, I have to for me.   
26\. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I love you when I knew I did.   
27\. I can’t imagine a day when I won’t be in love with you  
28\. You bother the hell out of me  
29\. All I want is you!   
**30\. Since when do I care about anyone’s happiness but mine?**  
31\. I will always find you  
32\. If people are supposed to be together, they will find a way.  
33\. You may have noticed, but I’m not all there myself  
**34\. Come bother me**  
**35\. I just want you to be happy**  
36\. How do you begin to explain something that you can’t even understand yourself?  
37\. Everything around me makes me miss you  
38\. Nothing about us feels right anymore   
**39\. You have to promise me, you won’t fall in love with me.**  
**40\. I don’t want to be just the next girl**  
**41\. You wanna dance with me?**  
**42\. Sometimes, you fall for someone you didn’t expect but that doesn’t make it wrong  
** 43\. Every time I look at you, it hurts   
44\. Shouldn’t we hold out for the person who doesn’t just tolerate our little quirks, but actually kind of likes them?   
45\. I’m happy your happy, but dammit what if?   
46\. You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning   
47\. We were inseparable, constantly being separated   
48\. I know you’re mad at me, but I need help with my tie  
49\. What am I to you?   
50\. So who’s the unlucky girl?   
51\. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy. Even if that happiness no longer includes me.   
52\. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and somehow, I don’t know, somehow you chose me.  
53\. What I’m about to say is the most selfish thing I’ve ever said in my life.   
54\. The first rule of truly live, do the thing you’re most afraid of.   
55\. The truth is, I’ve tried to stop thinking of but I can’t  
56\. I’m mad at you because I love you!  
57\. I try so hard and I’m never the one  
58\. You’re jealous aren’t you?  
**59\. Why are you so annoying?**  
60\. Never in a million years   
61\. I might have had a few shots  
62\. I could kiss you right now!  
63\. it’s your fault we are in this mess.  
64\. I hate you  
65\. Just admit you’re wrong!   
66\. I need you to do me a huge favour  
67\. Well this is awkward  
68\. “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!  
69\. “If you’re not scared, then you’re not taking a chance. If you’re not taking a chance, then what the hell are we doing anyway?  
**70\. Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them? (x2)**  
71\. All nighter, you and me. First one to fall sleep buys the other dinner.  
72\. Its midnight, what do you want?  
73\. Okay, am I drunk or did you really just say that?  
74\. I’m too sober for this shit  
75\. Just pretend to be my date  
76\. I can’t believe you dragged me into this  
77\. Quick, kiss me!  
78\. Out of all the people in the world, I get stuck with you  
79\. You’re going to love me. Watch, you’ll see  
80\. It’s midnight, what do you want?  
81\. I wish I never laid eyes on you. I wish we never met. If I never laid eyes on you then I wouldn’t have fallen in love  
82\. I’m not a fantasy. If you want me, earn me!  
83\. Are you wearing my shirt?  
84\. Don’t look at me like that  
85\. Being your friend is basically ruining my life  
86\. If you leave, I will literally go out of my freakin mind.  
87\. I just want the chance to be yours again  
88\. Stop saying you’re sorry  
89\. I’ve been in love with her/him my entire life! And I think she/he loves me too.  
90\. It hurts so bad I can’t breathe  
91\. you’re my best friend. And if anything were to happen to you, I would lose my mind  
92\. That’s the problem, I don’t want to hate you. Because if I hate you then I’ll have nothing left  
93\. How about that dance?  
**94\. Hold my hand dammit, we gotta make this look convincing!**  
95\. Wait, am I dreaming or are you actually smiling?  
96\. Just do this for me and I promise I will make it worth your while!  
97\. I never had a minute to think about how I feel about you  
98\. I came here to win you back, and dammit, I’ll do whatever I have to  
99\. Why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends or anything.  
100\. Words don’t mean anything to me! You know what does? Taking action  
**101\. The thing is, I can’t pretend we never happened because I’m still in love with you  
** 102\. We could’ve had a life together  
103\. Hold on to me  
**104\. Can you stay? Please?**  
105\. Let’s go somewhere, anywhere in the world. Just you and me.   
106\. You only get one life. It’s actually your duty to live it as fully as possible  
107\. I can make you happy   
108\. Do it, I dare you!   
109\. I’m not freaking out, are you freaking out?   
110\. You are never too old for a Disney movie  
**111\. College AU**  
112\. You’re my new dream   
113\. You mean more to me than anyone in this whole wide world   
114\. I’ll always catch you   
115\. Wait, what are the rules again?   
116\. That’s no fair! You cheated!   
117\. Neighbors  
118\. I’ll race you   
119\. I look at you and I’m home   
120\. True love is putting someone else before yourself   
121\. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. Ever.   
122\. I think about you a lot more than I probably should.   
123\. What do you wish for at night?  
**124\. I told you not to fall in love with me.**  
125\. Coffee shop au   
126\. How drunk are you right now?   
127\. Can we just stay in bed and cuddle? Watch some Disney movies?   
**128\. I think I’m falling in love with you**  
129\. This stays between us   
130\. You have ten minutes, so make it quick.   
131\. You owe me, big time.   
132\. If you make fun of me one more time, I’m gonna tell everyone we know that you named your favorite pillow Mr. Puff Puff.  
133\. If your house was on fire and you only had ten seconds to save something important, what would you get?   
**134\. So I was–don’t move! There’s a spider on your shoulder!**  
135\. How the hell do I end up with hufflepuff!?   
136\. Okay, it’s settled.you are officially my zombie apocalypse partner.   
137\. What is the point of being alive if you don’t try to do something remarkable   
138\. Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you   
139\. When you meet the right person, you know it. You can’t stop thinking about them. They’re your best friend and your soul mate. You can’t wait to spend the rest of your life with them. No one and nothing else can compare.   
140\. When you find someone you want to keep around, you do something about it.   
141\. You’re just as screwed up as I am, I like you.   
142\. Doctor au   
143\. You’re insane, you know that?   
144\. But what if we get caught!?  
145\. Comic con au   
146\. You are really comfortable.   
147\. Just kiss me already   
**148\. You made me love you and I hate you for that!**    
**149\. Why are you smiling at me like that?**    
150\. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t stop thinking about you




	2. Dean Winchester/Reader – The Truth Comes Spilling Out Like Paint from a Broken Bucket (by Fall Out Boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and a few others, I don't honestly remember) are based off of an idea of mine which I'll be writing soon. It'll be my first big reader insert fanfic involving all the seasons of Supernatural and a lot of drama because who doesn't like drama when it comes to the Winchesters?

 

  1. _Don’t you understand? I can’t leave you, but you’re constantly leaving me._



 

The whiskey went down your throat, the liquid burning the entire way down. Thoughts were going through your head at almost impossible speed, most about Dean, some about Sam not being as Sam as he could be, others about miniscule things like your guns that need cleaning and your knives that need sharpening, hunter thoughts.

You took another sip from your bottle that was slowly running out. The heat in your chest and cheeks was enough to let you know that you were well on your way to getting drunk. Who cared?

The sound of footsteps on the wooden floor broke the silence and Dean came into view. You sighed as he sat down and you took one more sip, putting the bottle down on the table and crossing your arms over your chest.

“What.” You said gruffly, not wanting to look at him but doing so anyway. It had been so long and the last time you had seen him he had been at his worst. He looked better now, happier.

 “You’ve changed.” He commented, his voice quiet and soft. He never talked like that when other people where in the room, his sensitive side was only seen by you and way more often than Sam saw it.

“Yeah, well, so have you. Family man now, huh?” You asked, tears pricking at your eyes. It had been an old dream, building a family with this man who was now with someone else and even had a kid with him. For a second, you let yourself imagine your own house with the picket white fence, a girl playing in the front yard with Dean as you brought him his beer and your baby girl some juice. He’d look up at you with love in his eyes and he’d pull you down with him for a kiss and a hug as the both of you played with the baby blonde beauty.

Then, you blinked and you were back to real life. Not a second had passed, but it sure felt like it had. Your gaze hardened and the will to cry went away with the intense wave of anger. Dean, being Dean, had pushed you away, crushing your heart and dreams. As he always did.

“What happened to your cheek, after all?” Dean asked, disregarding your earlier comment. You stopped hiding the anger behind your eyes and you glared at him. He blinked out of surprise and leaned back slightly.

“You want to know what happened, huh?” You asked angrily, standing up and grabbing your bottle of Jack Daniels.

“It was on a hunt, nothing really, three vamps using a night club for some easy feeding. I went to the nest, all ready and armed. But, for a few seconds, I forgot neither of you were with me. So, I let my guard down on my left, thinking you were there.” You tell him quietly, taking more sips from your bottle. You could see Dean forming the outcome of what you had told him.

“A vamp came at my left with a knife. Caught me on my cheek, I killed the bastard and his friends, left town the same night.” You finish the same time you finish your drink. Dean stared at you with pain in his gaze and something in you snapped.

“Don’t you see? **Don’t you understand? I can’t leave you, but you’re constantly leaving me.** And it hurts, it hurts so much. You can just up and leave me, whenever, shove me to the deepest corner of your mind, hell, forget everything about me! But when it comes to me? I can still remember what the impala smells like, I still think I’m going to wake up to see you smiling at me, I still hear your voice singing along to my songs. You are *everywhere* and I *hate* it! Why do you do this to me? Huh? What did I do to deserve this, Dean?” You yell, slamming the empty bottle down on the table with tears growing in your eyes. This time, there’s no point.

“What did I ever do to you to deserve this?” You whisper this time, tears falling down your cheeks.

Silence stays in place of commotion. Dean stares at you with wide eyes. His green fairy tale eyes- NO.

“Fuck this, I’m going to bed.” You practically snarl and wipe away your tears with the back of your hand angrily, glaring at Dean.

“I-.” Dean starts but you walking past him, hitting his shoulder with yours shuts him up and you leave him in the middle of the room, his mind racing with the words you had just said. He sighs and looks at the empty bottle, wishing for once it was full.

///


	3. Dean Winchester/Reader – When You Come Home I Won’t Be There to Welcome You Back and Pretend Shit’s Okay (by Panic! At The Disco)

 

  1. _Don’t you understand? I can’t leave you, but you’re constantly leaving me._



 

It was an ordinary afternoon when Sam called. The Winchesters had the habit of pushing you away when one brother wasn’t around anymore, and Sam had all but shoved you away when Dean and Cas disappeared, supposedly gone into Purgatory and never to be heard of again. Sam barely even looked at you and you left, knowing the drill by now.

You had your own house. A dog, even, named Cas (the pug had the angel’s eyes). You were an artist for the community in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Everything was great. Then Sam called, and he ruined everything.

“He’s back.” Was the first thing Sam said; no hello, no how are you, just straight to the point. Your breathing caught in your throat. You knew who he was: Dean fucking Winchester, back from the dead once again.

“No.”

“Please, he wants to see you.”

“No, Sam! I can’t do this! Not anymore, okay? No.” You said sternly into the phone, hanging up and staring at the screen. You could see your reflexion in the glass and a tear fell down. He was back.

Your heart soared with happiness but your brain pushed it back to the ground. No more pain. You had sworn that no matter who it was that was asking, you would not go back to being the Winchester’s +1. No more. The tears kept on falling, though, part happiness and part anger.

But, if he was back, you had to see him. You had to. You quickly called Sam back and in a few seconds you had the address and you asked your neighbour to take care of Cas, your pug, for a few days. You packed all of your things and ran into your car, tearing into the highway and getting to the lodge in an hour.

You ran up to the door and slammed it open. There he was, sitting with a beer in his hand, in plaid. His head snapped over to you and he put his beer down, slowly standing up. Sam stood up also, getting ready to leave.

“Oh, no you don’t, Samuel.” You said, seeing Sam flinch at the tone of your voice. You were angry, no, words couldn’t cover how livid you were at these two.

“How dare you? The both of you? You think that you can keep doing this to the people you love?” You started, already shaking with anger and so many other things buzzing in you. The brothers stayed quiet, knowing not to speak.

“Every single fucking time one of you dies, the other pushes me away like I never meant shit to them. Don’t you even consider how much it hurts; to have the people you love the most throw you away like trash?”

“We’re sorry. We really are sorry, you’re right.” Sam said, trying to calm you down. It wouldn’t work.

“NO! No, no more, god, Sam, **don’t you understand? I can’t leave you, but you’re constantly leaving me.** ” You shout, tears falling this time. Dean’s throat closes up at the memory of the words you said to him all those years ago.

“You remember that, Dean? You remember me saying that to you, don’t you? Of course you do, you asshole. You fucking son of a bitch, you left me-.” You start openly crying at this point, trying so hard to get your tears under control but it was impossible.

“You left me again. You motherfucker, every single time, oh my god- and then when you come back you think you can just saunter back into my life like some fucking chick flick?” You asked, anger surging in you as Dean got closer to you.

“I’m-.”

“Don’t say you’re fucking sorry! Please, just stop doing it! Stop! I can’t do it again, I can’t!” You yelled and started crying heavily as Dean’s arms wrapped around you, his chin resting against your shoulder as he whispered into your ear, reassuring you that he wasn’t going to leave you ever again. You wanted to believe him, you really did, but you knew that it wouldn’t be long until he would leave all over again, leaving Sam to push you away and leaving you alone for who knew how long.

And you didn’t think you’d be able to do it one more time

///


	4. Dean Winchester/Reader – Don’t Try to Push Me Away, I Don’t Know What I’d Do Without You

 

  1. _I don’t want to be just the next girl_



You wake up first, which is a surprise. Normally by the time you wake up, Dean is long gone and you’re left alone. This time, he’s still here and you can use this time for many things. You can make breakfast, you can leave him alone for a change, but you use your precious time to look up at the man and just observe.

Dean had come to you with the idea of being friends with benefits a few months ago, and you had agreed on the spot. You thought that if you got with him, your pathetic crush would leave. Instead, it had gotten stronger.

You frowned as you caught yourself inches away from touching his hair. Your arm fell near his head and you thought. You analysed the cloud of feelings in your chest and your eyes widened when you realized suddenly that the crush wasn’t a crush.

You were in love with Dean Winchester and he was never going to love you back.

Seconds after your big discovery, he woke up with a grunt, looking at you and smiling sleepily.

“Hey.” He said, not making any plans on moving.

“Hey, sleep well?” You ask, trying to calm you jittering heart. Dean didn’t answer, just moved to get up. You put a hand over his chest and pulled him back down. He looked confused but you didn’t say anything, just lay your head on his shoulder.

“Can we just pretend for a few more seconds that you’re here because you want to?” You ask in a pathetically weak voice. You knew it was risky, but you wanted to stretch out the time you had with him, just for a few more seconds. Who knew the next time you’d wake up before him?

“Unless you didn’t notice last night, I am definitely here because I want to.” Dean grinned. You tried to smile back but failed. You sighed and sat up, putting your feet on the floor with your bare back to the man. You heard the sheets ruffling and assumed he was getting up, so the sudden touch on your side slightly startled you.

“What’s bothering you?”

“ **I don’t want to be just the next girl** , Dean.” You said quietly, biting your lip as the silence came back.

“I can’t do this naked.” Dean said suddenly and you frowned, turning around to see him dancing around the room to get his underwear on. An uncontrollable laugh came out of you and he smiled. You wrapped the blanket around your naked frame and looked at him when he succeeded in getting his underwear on.

“You’re not just the next girl, hell, there’s no other girl, okay? You’re the only girl for me, sweetheart.” Dean said, sitting next to you. You smile and shake your head, feeling the need to cry.

“No, Dean, you don’t understand. I…I realised something just now and…”

Dean stayed silent, waiting for you to finish. You look at him hesitantly.

“I love you, Dean.” You state simply. Dean’s eyes widen in shock and you laugh dryly, looking down to your hands in your lap.

“I-I need to go.” Dean’s uncertain voice cut through you and you nodded.

“Yeah, sure, tell Sam I miss him.” You say in a shaky voice and listen to him leaving. Because if you watched, you didn’t know how long you’d be able to hold in your tears. The moment the front door closed, you sobbed, curling up in your bed and wondering what would’ve happened if you hadn’t told him.

But it was too late now, the damage was done.

///


	5. Sam Winchester/Reader – And I Will Ask : Please, Save Me

 

  1. _So you think I’m broken? Then fix me._



Sam’s brain was broken. He didn’t say it, of course, but you knew something wasn’t right in there. You knew Sam more than you knew yourself and it was painfully obvious that he was suffering.

He wouldn’t sleep; he’d just lie there with you. Exactly the way he was now, staring at the ceiling with one arm wrapped around you whilst you slept. This time, though, you were wide awake, just like he was, and your arm which was around his waist was drawing small patterns into the skin of his hip.

“You should sleep.” You whisper. Sam doesn’t answer, just stares.

“Sam.” You say and you get a quiet hum of affirmation in response. You look up at him and sigh.

“Sam, please tell me what’s wrong.” You ask.

“I…I can’t.”

“Please, I need to know that I truly can’t help.” You begged. Sam sighed angrily and took your arm off from around his waist as he sat on the edge of his side of the bed, his shoulders hunched.

“You think I’m broken, just like everyone else.” His empty voice scared you slightly, but you just got out of bed kneeling in front of him. He kept on staring at his hands, almost ignoring you.

“Do you? Do you think I’m broken? You do, don’t you.”

“Sam, no, of course-.”

“ **So you think I’m broken? Then fix me.”** He said, finally looking at you with tears in his eyes.

“Please, fix me.” He sobbed and you stretched up to hug him. He held onto you and pulled you closer, sobbing and crying into the crook of your neck as you put your arms around him, kissing his head and holding him close.

“Please, I can’t do this anymore, fix me.”

“I’ll try, baby, I’ll try.” You whisper into his ear as he cried. You closed your eyes and held back your tears as you silently prayed that Sam would get the peace he deserves in this life.

Because you sure as hell wouldn’t be able to give it to him.

///


	6. Sam Winchester/Reader – You’re Amazing and You Have No Idea

 

  1. _I’m standing here, looking at you and all I want to do is kiss you._



It had been two days. Two days of staring at books and trying to make sense of the words. Two days of caffeine and silence. Two days of sleepless nights and Sam still showed no signs of stopping. The sun of day three was rising and you had had enough. You had closed Sam’s books (ignoring his protests), all but dragged him to the showers, grabbing some clothes for him in the meantime, and then making him sleep.

He woke up on the morning of the next day, fully rested and slightly content. He walked up to you as you made bacon and kissed your cheek, hands on your waist as he asks what’s for breakfast, his breath tickling your ear. You don’t humour him, just nudged his stomach with your elbow and told him to sit down and wait.

“ **You know, I’m standing here, looking at you and all I want to do is kiss you**. But you won’t even look at me.” He pouts, making you smile. You finish frying the last piece of bacon, turn off the gas and spin around, putting your hands behind his neck and you giggle as he pulls you in for a kiss. You kiss back, of course, and hum in approval as he pushes you against the counter, barely missing the still hot stove.

“We need to eat.” You comment, pulling away from the kiss. Sam pouts again and you give him a quick kiss.

“Don’t play that game, Sam, you haven’t eaten in who knows how long, and I’m not letting you go the day with an empty stomach.” You said sternly and turned back to the counter making the BLT’s for the day. Sam looks over your shoulder and you can predict the smile on his face as he kisses your cheek once more.

“You’re the best, honey.”

“Oh, I know.”

///


	7. Dean Winchester/Reader – Please Come Home to Me

 

  1. _Do you ever wonder when you became the very thing you’re afraid of?_



 

It was sometime past midnight, that you knew, when the phone rang. At first, you tried to ignore it, hoping the idiot calling at this hour would give up, but your mobile kept on ringing until you blindly patted at your bedside table until you found it.

You took one look at the screen and stared. You blinked a few times, to make sure it wasn’t an optical illusion and when you were sure it was real, you answered and hesitantly put the phone against your ear.

“…hello?”

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s me.” Dean’s calm voice coming from the phone startled you.

“Dean? Where are you?”

“I’m just calling to tell you to stop chasing me, that’s all.” His suave voice that once calmed you was now terrifying to you. Once he had disappeared and Sam had found footage of Dean, proving him to be a demon, your thoughts had been occupied with what was happening on his end. Now, you wished you didn’t.

You looked at your door and sat on the edge of your bed, hoping that Sam couldn’t hear you.

“Are you okay?” You ask quietly. If he wasn’t going to cooperate, you were going to ask about your main concerns at least.

“Oh, baby, I’ve never been better! This demon stuff is a blast, you’d love it.” Your blood ran cold at the happiness in his tone of voice.

“ **Do you ever wonder when you became the very thing you’re afraid of?** ” You blurt, hoping he’d talk more as you felt the time slip from your hands.

“Look, I got to go. Just so we’re clear, no more looking for me, okay? That counts for Sammy too, mind you.” He hesitated at first, but his teasing tone came back. You nodded, and then remembered he couldn’t see you.

“Okay. Okay, Dean. Be careful.” You say softly. Before you can hear his answer, Sam opens the door to your room and you hang up, facing him with a tired expression on your face.

“I heard you say Dean.” Sam stated and you shrugged.

“A friend called and I asked about him, you know, just in case. It was nothing, Sam.” You dismissed, standing up with your blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Sam sighed and relaxed his hand on the doorknob, leaning against the frame. You smile tiredly and walk over to him, resting your head against his chest.

Sam put an arm around you and you let go of your blanket in favour of hugging Sam properly.

“We’ll get him, I promise.” You whisper. Sam hums in agreement and pulls away.

“I’ll get the coffee machine going.” He says and leaves you to pick up your blanket and look at your phone.

-

Dean frowned and took the phone away from his ear to look at the screen, sighing when he sees that she hung up. It was risky, the call, but he had to do it. No one mentioned that demons still loved.

“I’ll be careful, darling. Love you.” He whispers, hoping that she doesn’t come after him, for her own sake. Dean snorts, putting his phone away and heading back into the bar. Like she would ever listen to what he told her

///


	8. Dean Winchester/Reader – Fuck You, You Know You Don’t Want This

 

  1. _You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want_



 

You were told you were a good listener. Ever since you were a child, you always payed attention to what people said, made sure you understood everything then gave your say. Your mother would say that this quality would come in handy one day, and it did.

Dean started hesitant, bringing up his brother a few times, himself at other times, but the point was clear and simple.

“We should stop with this.”

You thought, remembered his words ( _god_ _how they burned_ ) and his expressions ( _showing so much but not enough_ ), then spoke.

“ **You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want**.” You stated. It was the truth, and he knew it. Dean took in a deep breath and nodded, clenching a fist.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have a choice.”

“You do, you just don’t want to make it.” You stated once more. Dean said nothing, just picked up his keys and left, closing the door quietly behind him. You stood there, in your apartment, staring at the door, hoping that it would open.

No such luck, even after half an hour. The tears then came like a waterfall down your cheeks, sobs wracked your body and your knees buckled, making you fall to the floor as your heart went through agony. You had read somewhere that the brain treats rejection as physical pain, which would explain everything.

After some time on the floor, you composed yourself, washed your face, brushed your teeth, and went to sleep, staring at your ceiling until you fell asleep, and the conversation running through your mind.

The only bad thing of being a good listener was that you remembered everything the other had said. And the words that had come from that one man would forever be etched into your mind.

///


	9. Sam Winchester/Reader – I Miss You So Much It Hurts

15\. I only wanted you to be happy, I’m just sorry it couldn’t be with me.

Getting drunk alone is not always a good idea. Especially when you’re going through a heartbreak phase going on and you have the culprit’s number in your phone. After a few drinks, your shaky hands grabbed the phone and dialled the number.

  
After a few rings, Sam Winchester’s tired voice came through, causing what felt like a knife going through your heart.

  
“Hello?”

  
“H-hey Sam! How’s it goin’?” You ask, hiccupping in between words.

  
“Hey, you kinda woke me up. It’s three in the morning.” His soft voice was calming. You giggled and looked at the clock on the wall.

  
“Oops.” You said and your giggles trailed off.

  
“Are you drunk?”

  
“I’m sorry, Sam, **I only wanted you to be happy, I’m just sorry it couldn’t be with me**.” You said with a quiet tone, playing with the label of your bottle. Silence was your reply and you sighed.

  
“I won’t call you again, Sam I Am. I’ll miss you though; feel free to call me if there’s anything you need. I lo- I’ll see you around, goodbye” You hung up after saying those final words and curled up on the floor, letting out your sadness through your tears.

  
You still loved him, but letting him go was for the best. After all, he was in love with this Ruby girl, and he seemed to love and trust her more than anyone.

  
That, you couldn’t compete against, so you threw in the towel and left him. Even though you still loved him.  
///


	10. Dean Winchester/Reader – I’m Not Leaving, So Stop Trying to Make Me

 

  1. _You don’t destroy the person you love_



You found Dean sleeping on the table in the library, his new favourite spot to take a quick nap. After sighing and tying your hair back, you walked over to your boyfriend and shook his shoulder.

“Baby, come on, let’s go to bed.” You whispered softly into his ear and he grunted, moving his head and staying in his place.

“Dean, honey, your neck’s going to hurt like a bitch later, let’s go to bed.” You said with a slightly more urgent tone. No response. You sighed and stood up straight, taking in a deep breath and about to give Dean the sermon of a lifetime when he sits up with a tired face.

“I’m up; I’m up, no need to tell me off.” Dean sighed and stood up, closing the book. You put a hand over his and looked him in the eyes.

“I`ll do that later, let’s go.”  You said. Dean sighed again and nodded, almost tripping over his chair in an attempt to move. You help him get balanced and grabbed his arm to help him get to his room.

He fell onto his bed, making you smile slightly. You grabbed his blanket and threw it other him, making sure he was okay. You put the blanket over his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

“I know you’re scared, Dean, but… **you don’t destroy the person you love** , No matter who or what interferes, no one does that, so neither will you. Okay?” You whispered and smiled when he looked at you.

“I know I never say it-.” He started to say, looking a bit hesitant.

“There’s no need to, Dean, I know you do.” You cut him off softly, making your way to the door.

“Now sleep, I’ll help you out tomorrow.” You ordered and closed the door, sighing when you knew Dean wouldn’t hear you.

Time to clean up the boy’s messes.

///


	11. Castiel/Reader – I’ll Protect You. Not from Everything, But Most Things, Since I’m Human and you’re an Angel (by Fall Out Boy)

 

  1. _If I murder someone, you are the person is call to help me drag the body across the floor. You’re my person._



The angel was odd. There was no denying it, but his oddness had a certain attractive way to it and before long, you adored Castiel. He was remarkable and didn’t seem to know it, so you made it your personal mission to make him see how incredible he was.

“Hey, Cas.” You said when he suddenly appeared by your side. He sighed quietly in defeat.

“How are you never startled?” He asks, tilting his head just so, expressing his confusion. An adorable detail of his existence.

“I don’t know, but you do try. You almost got me this time.” You comment, making him smile. Silence resumes as you read your book and after a few sentences you look at him with a raised brow.

“You can sit, Castiel.” You smile, watching him awkwardly sit next to you and look at you. You nod in approval and he smiles, playing with his trench coat.

He hesitantly grabbed a book also, and soon enough the two of you were reading away for hours. Castiel sighed and put his book down, causing you to look at him curiously.

“What’s up?”

“The atmosphere.” Cas replied automatically and you laughed.

“No, Cas, what’s on your mind? You look like you want to say something.” You explain. He taps his fingers on his knee a few times and opens his mouth to talk but quickly closes it again.

“Am I your friend?” The angel asks and you blink in surprise.

“Of course! Cas, **if I murder someone, you are the person is call to help me drag the body across the floor. You’re my person.** Got that?”

“I could just incinerate the corpse, it’s much easier.” Cas comments and you laugh.

“But you do get my point, yes?” You ask and when he nods you smile and close your book.

“Now, let’s go find something else to pass the time.” You say and the both of you go on to explore Bobby’s house, disregarding anything to do with the outside world for as long as you wanted.

///


	12. Crowley/Reader – So Wrong It’s Right

 

  1. _Sometimes, you fall for someone you didn’t expect but that doesn’t make it wrong_



“You what?!” Dean and Sam yelled at the same time. You winced and pushed your chair away from them slightly.

“I, uh, slept with Crowley.” You say again, embarrassment crawling up your neck like fire.

“Crowley? As in, king of Hell, Crowley? How did that even happen?” Dean asked then pointed at you.

“Do **not** answer that, I don’t wanna know.” He said and turned to Sam, who just shrugged.

“What’s done is done, can’t do anything about it.” Sam said calmly and you sighed.

“He’s right. Look, it was a mistake, it won’t happen again. I just thought it would be a good idea to tell you guys and make him think he has leverage on me, okay? Can I go?” You asked. Dean moved to protest but Sam called out his name, giving you time to leave as he talked with his brother.

You went to your room in the lousy motel and fell backwards onto your bed with another sigh. You didn’t know what happened exactly, but Crowley had offered to take you out for a night, to forget your troubles,

‘He certainly did.’ You think and immediately blush, these nights had happened quite a few times now, but only now had any of this happened. Crowley was good company, surprisingly; he had a good taste in music.

“Well isn’t your mind occupied?” A deep voice said suddenly, making you sit up immediately with your gun in your hand aimed at where it came from. When you realized it was Crowley, you sighed and put the gun down.

“Don’t scare me, I could shoot you.” You say breathily then frowned as the adrenaline wore off.

“What are you even doing here?” You ask, trying to calm your beating heart. But was it from the shock or…?

“I can feel when someone is thinking about me and my, my, you think a lot.” He explained, walking around the room as if it was his home. You tried to control your blush but you felt your cheeks heat up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You stutter.

Crowley had been taking you places for almost a year now, always for a drink or a chat, and during all these hours you had developed a small crush on the king of Hell. Not that you wanted him knowing.

“Sweetheart, **sometimes, you fall for someone you didn’t expect but that doesn’t make it wrong.** ” He said in his deep, smooth voice, getting ever so close. Your hunter instincts reacted since the real you wouldn’t dare make a move. In seconds you had the demon-killing knife against his throat and a frown on your face.

“Get the hell away from me.” You said, trying to come along as tough but failing. Crowley chuckled and raised a hand.

“Very well, darling, see you soon.” He said and disappeared with a flick of a wrist. You sighed and put the knife down. Demons and their dramatic flairs.

///


	13. Damon Salvatore/Reader – With a Taste of Your Lips I’m On A Ride (You’re Toxic)

 

  1. _You made me love you and I hate you for that!_



You sat in the clearing, legs crossed and eyes closed. The faint smell of burnt wood hurt your heart more than any wooden stake ever would and the memory of the gorgeous flowers that once thrived where you were played through your head on repeat. You were there because it was the only place where that Damon Salvatore wouldn’t go. He was infuriating; a bad memory from your past and you had tolerated his presence for a little over six months before realising you were falling for him all over again. That was the only thing you didn’t want and it was happening.

Light footsteps echoed in the silence of the forest and you sighed internally, already knowing who it was.

“Leave me alone.” You state, knowing he’d hear you.

“I just want to talk.” Damon’s smooth voice was extrememly close. You opened your eyes and there he was, millimetres away from your face. He smiled and you frowned.

“There is nothing to talk about, Damon, leave me alone.” You said angrily, standing up and starting to walk away when he grabbed your arm, pulling you back towards him.

“Tell me what I did and I’ll leave you alone.”

You glared at him, pulling your arm away but he was stronger, older, another thing to hate about him.

“What you did? You don’t even know? Don’t you realise? I fell for you once, you broke my heart and I did everything to forget about you, I stopped caring, I travelled the world, and I finally managed to get you out of my mind.” You start, hoping he’ll slowly let go, but he didn’t, so you kept on going.

“Then I come back. Who knows why I did such a stupid thing, but I did it. Then, there you are, looking just like you did all those years ago. After trying so hard to erase you from my mind you come back and ruin everything!” You yelled. Damon’s eyes widened and he let go of your arm slightly,  but you didn’t realise. All the words were coming out and you had no way to stop them. Tears grew in your eyes and you continued.

“I thought thank god you’re an asshole now, there’s no way I’d ever make the same mistake with such a rude person like you, right? No! **You made me love you and I hate you for that!** ” You sobbed, starting to walk backwards and away from the man who had broken your heart.

“I-“

“Damn you, Damon Salvatore, I hope I never see you again. I’m leaving this dump.” You spat out, finally leaving him and your heart behind in the clearing where your sea of flowers once was. No more emotions.

They were too much anyway.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of another fanfic I wrote (in portuguese so I won't really be posting it) where the reader knew Damon when he was human, they fell in love, Katherine shows up and he practically forgets you (she had to put a spell on him so he'd stop loving you since compelling him didn't work, now isn't that a dream), and you are turned. Then in the present day you come back to Mystic Falls and you find him there and fall in love all over again (I was bitter about things, Damon deserves love okay). The "sea of flowers" is, well, was a part of the forest that was covered in flowers and Damon would take the reader there, but when she left and all the shit went down (aka the Salvatore brothers turning and stuff) they burnt it all because it had vervain in it (poor bbs).


	14. Sam Winchester/Reader – You Look Like You Don’t, But You Do.

 

  1. _The thing is I can’t pretend we never happened because I’m in love with you._



Getting drunk after a difficult hunt was an old tradition for you and the Winchesters. You’d kill the son of a bitch causing trouble, clean up, get some good old whiskey and get drunk. Sam was the assigned “stay sober” guy for this hunt, so he simply sat with you and Dean as the both of you tried to get the other drunk faster.

You always lost when it was Dean. That man could hold his alcohol. You, on the other hand, were a lightweight, and getting drunk from one drink was the norm. Dean retired for the night, heading to his room and leaving his brother to the job of taking you back to your room safely. It wasn’t always easy, this job.

“Sammy, have I ever told you how beautiful you look?” You giggle, smiling up and the younger Winchester as he helped you walk to your room.

“No, you haven’t.”

“Well, you look beauuuuuutiful. Gorgeous, amazing, smart, and- and some other things.” You whisper, laughing at Sam’s surprised face as he blushed.

“Come on, you’re just drunk.” He said calmly and you tripped over your own feet, almost falling on your face. Sam, your hero, caught you before that could happen and you squealed, wrapping your arms around him in a hug.

“Hey, you’re okay, just a little scare.” Sam said, trying to calm you down. You pulled away from the hug a bit and looked at him. His eyes locked with yours then glanced at your lips, and that was the only thing you needed as confirmation before kissing him.

Sam pulled you closer, turning around and holding you against the wall. You gasped in the kiss and he pulled away.

“I can’t…you’re drunk.” Sam said, more to himself than to you, but you pulled him in for another deep kiss and smiled mentally when he kissed back, stronger than before.

“I’m not drunk, Sam, I just wanted Dean to leave.” You smirk at him, making Sam laugh.

“I’m just- please, are you sure? Because once we start I don’t think I can stop.” He said quietly.

“Then don’t stop.” You answer him and he picks you up, making you squeal again as he takes you to his bedroom.

\/\/\/

You wake up and you immediately realise three things.

One, this wasn’t your room.

Two, this was Sam’s room.

And three, the both of you were naked.

You look over and Sam was right next to you, sleeping with an arm around your waist. You slowly move his arm and grab all of your clothes, using them to cover your privates as you ran through the halls of the bunker back to your room.

After a much needed shower and a new change of clothes, you lie down on your bed and look at the ceiling. Your thoughts were going through your head at a thousand kilometres per hour, but one thing stood out = you were in love with Sam and he probably didn’t love you back.

Shit.

A knock from your door startled you from your thoughts and you get up, opening it without thinking who it could be until you see Sam standing in front of you.

“Uh…”

“Can we talk? Outside?” Sam asked; his hands in the pocket of his coat.

“Yeah, sure, let me get my coat.” You answer him and in a few minutes the both of you were outside of the bunker, leaning against your car which was parked on the road in front of the door.

You breathed out to see mist form from your hot breath colliding with the cold air around you, which made you smile. Sam smiled weakly and looked at you.

“What are we going to do about what happened last night?” Sam broke the silence and your heart hurt immediately after hearing the words come out of his mouth.

You said nothing for a few moments, letting the sound of the two of you breathing occupy the silence. A slight breeze flew through the air, rustling the dying leaves on the trees around you.

“I think it would be better if we pretended that we never happened.” You said and as soon as you did, you wished you could take it back. Sam laughed quietly and you looked at him with a frown.

**“The thing is, I can’t pretend we never happened because I’m in love with you.”**

You blinked out of surprise then started laughing. Sam frowned and you shook your head.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I- I love you too, I thought you didn’t love me back and I’m extremely relieved.” You laughed. This was normal for you, random laugh attacks when unexpected things happened. Sam smiled and started laughing with you, grabbing your arm and pulling you into a nice and warm kiss.

“Say it again.” Sam whispered. You smiled up at him, wrapping your arms around him.

“I love you, Sam Winchester.” You declared, laughing when Sam kissed you again.

“I love you too.”

///


	15. Dean Winchester/Reader – Why Do You Do This to Me?

 

  1. _I need to learn to stop caring_



Dean was gone once again. Sam had no plans, no idea on what to do, he was ‘all alone’. It was as if you didn’t matter. The younger Winchester pushed you away once he found his princess and you decided that enough was enough. You were going to finally put down your weapons and settle down in the place of your dreams.

In a month you had a small house in a small town in the middle of nowhere. You loved it. Soon enough, you finally got a pug and out of spite named it Cas. The small thing was energetic and crazy for something so small, and happened to remind you of your lost friend.

By the six month mark, you had a job as a waitress in a coffee shop (apparently the name is barista but fuck it, you called yourself whatever you wanted to) and in your spare time you’d take Cas on walks, make intricate meals, played your guitar and slept. It was a good way to live, even if the paranoia of being followed was immense during the sleepless nights as you stared at the door of your bedroom with your hand wrapped around your knife so tightly that your knuckles would turn white and your hand was always cramping up later.

Besides that, it was nice. No hunting, no drama, just peace and calm.

Until the year mark hit, reminding you why you had all this. You didn’t leave the house, you just stayed in your bed and stared at the ceiling until your eyes were red and irritated. It was three in the morning when your phone went off. You answered it without looking who it was, you already knew.

“It’s tough, huh.” You whispered. You heard a choked off sob and tears pricked at your eyes.

“I just want him back.” Sam’s almost childish voice made your heart hurt.

“I know, Sam, I want him back too. But he’s gone and we have to move on.”

Sam didn’t answer for a few moments, the both of you crying silently.

“Tell me something I don’t know. Please, anything.” Sam pleaded. You sniffed and wiped your nose with the back of your hand.

“I- I have a pug.” You said quietly and a startled laugh came from Sam. You let yourself smile.

“I have a dog too, and a…girlfriend.”

“Oh, Sam Winchester, what a ladies man!” You teased, smiling and hiccupping from crying. Sam laughed and you laughed with him. In an hour, the both of you had caught up, telling each other what the other had done during this year and when the sun started to rise, the conversation came to an end.

“I gotta go, work and all.” Sam said with disappointment. You sighed and Cas barked, scratching at the front door.

“Cas is being a needy bitch!” You yelled at the dog who barked back. Sam laughed and you could almost see his face.

“Take care, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, you too, Sam. Bye.” You answered him and hung up, putting the phone down and then looking at Cas. The dog came to you and put his head to the side as if asking you ‘are you okay, human?’. The pug was a lot like Cas, painfully so.

It hurt, not having your boyfriend with you. Dean would’ve loved this life. You baking pies every week, him working at the mechanic’s a couple of blocks away from the house, you’d make him love Cas (he already loved the angel, the pug wouldn’t be too hard to love also). Your heart hurt knowing that Dean would never come back, not this time. The tears came back but you pushed down the pain, the same way he did, and smiled sadly at the pug.

“I’m fine, Cassie, **I need to learn to stop caring** , that’s all.” You said and wiped away a stray tear before hyping him up for his much needed walk. God knows the both of you needed fresh air.

///

 


	16. Castiel/Reader – And I’d Trade All My Tomorrow’s for Just One Yesterday (I Know I’m Bad News)

 

  1. **Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?**



The Winchesters had barely even brought Castiel to the bunker when they headed out again, leaving you to take care of the weakened angel. You had been extremely worried for him ever since Rowena had cast that dog spell on him and when Dean had called you explaining that the spell had been removed and that Cas was going to stay at the bunker for a while, you knew that he wasn’t in his best state.

You didn’t mind taking care of Castiel, he wasn’t bad company. Quite the opposite, in fact, since you had been in love with him long before the Fall. But what hurt was seeing him slowly hate himself.

“Just like his friend.” You grumbled quietly as you made some hot chocolate for the both of you. Soon enough you walked out of the kitchen with two mugs filled to the brim with chocolaty goodness and took them to the room where Cas was. You opened the door with your foot and pushed it open, smiling at the angel all bundled up in his bed with blankets everywhere.

“Enjoying Netflix?” You asked with a smile, putting down your mug and handing Cas’ his own.

“It’s a good way to pass the time without leaving the room.” Cas answers you absentmindedly as he takes an experimental sip of his drink, humming in appreciation and holding it closer to his chest with his two hands.

“Brace yourself.” You joked and sat down next to him with your hot chocolate and took a look at what was on the laptop in front of the both of you. The familiar opening scene of Back to the Future played and you smiled widely.

“This one is great.” You comment and giggle when Cas shushes you. The both of you watched the rest of the movie in silence until it ended and you looked over at Cas who had fallen asleep sitting up.

You quietly got up and went over to Castiel’s side of the bed, taking his empty mug from his hands and putting it down on the table next to you.

“Cas, sweetheart, lie down. You’ll sleep better.” You said softly, helping the sleep-ridden angel lie down properly and putting blankets over him.

“Thank you, Y/N. I appreciate your company.” He whispers and you smiled slightly, bending over to put a kiss on his forehead.

“I appreciate your company too, Cas, I love you.” The words escaped your mouth before you even realised what had happened and you quickly grabbed the mugs and left, closing the door as quietly as you could before letting out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding and leaning against the door.

‘He probably fell asleep before he heard you.’ You think and walk off to the kitchen to clean up the mess you had made earlier on as a way to occupy your mind.

\/\/\/

It was when you were focused on making breakfast when Cas woke up. You were busy making pancakes when you looked over to the door and nearly squealed from surprise.

“Hey, Cas, sleep well?” You asked, trying to hide your small scare as best as you could (it wasn’t like you weren’t hiding anything else, huh?). Cas simply frowned and stayed put, which made you frown also and turn off the oven, two plates with pancake stacks right beside it.

“What’s wrong?”

“ **Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?** ” He asks with a voice rough from sleep and you feel your heart being tugged violently by anxiety and fear.

“Uh, what-what things, Cassie?” You ask with a high pitched voice as you place the plates on the table.

“You said that you appreciate my company then told that you love me before I fell asleep yesterday. Did you mean it?” Castiel asks again, this time walking closer to you. You gulp loudly and look at the angel, your brain struggling to find something to say.

“I, uh, yes, yes I did. All of it.” You blurted out, immediately blushing intensely and looking down at your feet as embarrassment took over you.

That was when Cas put a finder under your chin, making you look up before he kissed you. Your eyes closed and you put your arms around him as the kiss deepened.

“I love you too, Y/N.” Castiel whispered, making you smile like an idiot and kiss him again, your heart soaring higher than the angel had ever been.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other requests (the combined prompt one with prompt 17+70 w/ Castiel and prompt 94 w/ Crowley) will be done and posted by tomorrow. Thank you for requesting them!!


	17. Castiel/Reader – A Little Bit of Doubt but a Whole Lot of Proof

 

  1. _What if nobody ever loves me? + 70. Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?_



It was when you were watching Netflix with Cas when you realised the angel had never gone to a sleepover, you know, being an angel and all. Still, you found it absolutely absurd and immediately made him go with you to the nearest convenience store to buy face masks, marshmallows, ice cream, the whole package. 

“I still don’t understand the urgency behind all this.” Castiel said as the both of you carried all of the stuff back into the bunker.

“Cas, honey, you’re an angel, you were created out of nothing. Humans grow learning and experiencing things, you guys just are and learn along the way. You miss out on a few things.” You explained, opening the door with your foot and walking down the stairs, your arms full of stupid things that only teens really buy. Castiel seemed to understand your explanation and followed you into the kitchen.

“Okay, so, first we’re going to make some weird combinations of marshmallows, ice cream and melted chocolate. You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to, of course, but you’re still helping me make it.” You ordered. Cas smiled and soon enough the both of you were making the worst mix possible. You didn’t even like marshmallows, but you just wanted to spend time with the angel.

After half an hour, the weird concoction was finished and you had found yourselves in Cas’ temporary room with some cheap face mask on. It had taken a while but you had convinced Castiel to use it too and you had spent a good five minutes laughing about it.

“Now, we gossip.”

“Gossip?”

“Yes, dear one, we talk about things that we’re not really supposed to know and then we giggle about them.” You explain, mock whispering and leaning in close to him with a smile. Cas frowned, thinking for a second, then nodding.

“I think I understand. Who goes first?”

“You can ask me something and I’ll answer, but then I get to do the same thing. You have to answer, though, no take backs.”

“Okay. Do you love anyone?” Cas asks in his specially blunt way and you blinked out of surprise.

“Who needs love, Cas? No one needs to love me and I certainly don’t need to love anyone. It’s a messy business and with my specific line of work I can’t really afford that.” You say, trying to brush off the question as if it didn’t bother you.

“Oh.” Cas said, taking a spoonful of the weird mix up.

 In truth, though, it bothered you. A lot.

It was a common thing for you to reminiscence over the thought of someone loving you. You just couldn’t see someone truly loving you without a reason. Maybe to hurt you or to get close to the Winchesters. You never really trusted anyone with something like that, but the thought that haunted you the most was ‘ **What if nobody ever loves me?** ’. You felt too…broken. By the pain and loss you had gone through with hunting and just being near the Winchesters in general, it felt like you weren’t capable of being loved.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Cas asked, breaking your train of thought. You looked up at him and smiled slightly, not really feeling the energy to fake a smile but doing it anyway.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Okay, my question…”

And the evening went on, the face masks removed, ice cream mix from a child’s best dream all eaten, and then you slept.

The next day you woke up to see Cas right next to you, just staring. You blinked a few times, trying to wake your sleep riddled brain.

“Hey, Cassie.” You said with a tired voice. He seemed to be lost in thought and you managed to wake up after that realization.

“What’s up?” You ask and he sighs, trying to avoid looking at you and failing. You frown and put an arm on his shoulder.

“What is it?”

“ **Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?** ” He asked. The question, albeit vague and hard to understand, was quite obvious and you swallowed nervously.

“W-what things, Cas?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” He says with a slightly angry voice which startled you. Why was it so important?

“Cas, it was nothing, I don’t get why-“

“Of course you don’t.” He sighs and suddenly gets up. You frown and stand up also, walking over to him and trying to make him look at you.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Cas.”

“Did you mean them.” He asked, stating it like an order. You sighed and felt your heart get a bit heavy, knowing you would have to say it.

“No, I didn’t, I just don’t think anyone’s gonna love me, that’s all. You happy now?” You ask angrily and start walking away when Cas grabs your arm and spins you around, making you face him. He looked livid and you were a bit scared. It was easy to forget how powerful he was, after all.

“You are by far the most amazing human being I have ever had he absolute honour of meeting in my entire existence. You are smart, brave, kind, all good things that would take years just to understand how incredible they make you be. You not seeing that is absolutely ridiculous and I will not stand for it. Ever.” Castiel ranted, making sure you were looking at him the entire time.  You blushed like crazy and kept opening and closing your mouth like a fish.

“I- okay.” You stuttered, still trying to wrap you head around what you had just been told. Castiel seemed satisfied with the answer and let you go, nodding to himself and leaving. You sighed and leaned against the wall. That man was going to be the death of you.

///


	18. Crowley/Reader – A Little Pretend Never Hurt Anybody…Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is Over and Over Again by Nathan Sykes.

 

  1. _Hold my hand dammit; we gotta make this look convincing!_



You weren’t really given all the information there was, but that was normal when the Winchesters were involved. All you knew was that a thing was needed from a place but it was a couple kind of thing. The boys had been all on board with pretending to be your boyfriend for the weekend but the only person who really knew what the thing was and how to get it was none other than Crowley. King of Hell Crowley, the one and only.

You weren’t on the best of terms with the demon; he nearly killed your best friends, that was something that stayed with you and not in a positive way.  But apparently you had to pretend to date him for “the good on this earth” and a few more sentences to make you feel guilty for even thinking of saying no, so you agreed. On one condition = ice cream; In specific, a certain kind of ice cream that was only found in Brazil and you had tried once and your heart was forever taken by the flavour of a fake Oreo brand mixed with some really weird sweet with biscuits also.

“Honestly? Why would you even want to look at such a freak of food nature?” Crowley asked, raising a brow and making anger and irritation ignite in you in an instant. You slammed your first down on the table and glared at him, the asshole having the decency to look surprised.

“Look, asshat, I don’t want to do this, and I will only do this if, _if_ you give me my goddamn ice cream mix created by a 7 year old hyped up on too much sugar. Otherwise I’m not doing shit with you.” You practically yell, making the room go silent. No one had heard you be so…colourful with your vocabulary, but it was necessary. If you were going to do this you wanted your ice cream dammit.

“Okay, fair enough. I’ll get you your poison once everything is done.” Crowley rolled his eyes whilst the boys were still shocked. You nodded, satisfied and he reached out to you, making you frown.

“Darling, I am not a patient man.” Crowley said with a slight edge to his tone and you smiled at the brothers, shrugging your shoulders.

“I mean, how bad can it be?” You say and the second you grab the demon’s hand you’re in the middle of a very fancy hallway, wearing a really extravagant dress and you could feel your hair against your bare back. You always had it in a messy bun, hidden away, but apparently Crowley had other ideas.

“What the f-“

“This is a highly respected establishment, please refrain from cussing.” Crowley said smoothly, straightening his tie and holding out his arm for you to hook your arm under.

“ **Hold my hand dammit; we gotta make this look convincing!** ” You hissed and he shrugged, grabbing your hand and making his way into the crowd, making sure you stayed close.

The night started off smoothly, Crowley never letting you leave his side as he talked to some “colleagues”, as he put it. Drinks were free, thankfully, and you grabbed one to occupy yourself with until the worst thing possible was announced.

“Grab your loved one and bring ‘em to the dancefloor, lovebirds, it’s slow dance time.” The singer of the live band declared loudly and Crowley grinned at you, raising a brow. You hold a petty groan and let him take you into the sea of dancing couples as a familiar song started playing.

“Hey, I love this song.” You whisper/shout, relaxing slightly as the piano played through the venue.

“Not a coincidence, Y/N.” Crowley smirked, twirling you around. You frowned but before you could say anything, the singing started.

 _‘From the way you smile to the way you look_  
_You capture me unlike no other_  
 _From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took_  
 _And suddenly we had each other._ ’

“You…Does the object even exist?” You squinted at him and his quiet laugh gave it away.

“You fucker.” You cursed, ignoring the foul looks from those who heard you and focusing on the utter peanut in front of you who danced on without a care in the world.

“Language.” He reminded you, his smirk coming back.

“Fuck you.” You frowned and Crowley suddenly pulled you closer to be able to whisper in your ear. Obviously you were talking a bit too loud for the demon’s liking.

“Can’t blame a man for trying to take you out on a date, darling.” Crowley murmured into your ear as the song continued.

 _And I won't leave you_  
_Always be true_  
 _One plus one, two for life_  
 _Over and over again._

Suddenly you blushed, now fully realizing what had happened. Those Winchester boys were going to get an earful later on.

“Why on earth would you waste your time with me?” You initially thought, your eyes widening when you realized you had spoken. Crowley stopped dancing for a split second but then kept on going, holding you close with his hands resting on your lower back as your hands on his shoulders kept you balanced.

“You intrigue me, Y/N, and I want to know you better. So here we are, on a date surrounded by posh pricks and a band playing your favourite song. Tell me something new about you.”

 _So, don't ever think I need more_  
_I've got the one to live for_  
 _No one else will do, and I'm telling you_  
 _Just put your heart in my hands._

You hesitate for a moment, not knowing how to really react to all this new information, but you take in a deep breath, relax, and close the space between you two, dancing as close as possible.

“I really like the smell of gasoline.” You said shyly into his ear, waiting for laughter but getting a hum of approval instead.

“Me too. I despise the idea of your ice cream heaven.”

You stifled your laugh on him shoulder, making it look like you were simply resting your mouth against the fabric of his suit.

“It’s good, don’t kick the stand before buying something.”

 _Promise it won't get broken_  
_We'll never forget this moment_  
 _Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you_  
 _Over and over again_  
 _Over and over again_

“This song is extremely lovey dovey. Do you have something to confess, Y/N?”

You murmured the answer as quietly as possible, getting embarrassed.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Ilikechickflicks.” You hissed, feeling Crowley laughing.

“There we go, something I can work with.”

“I hate you.” You sigh sarcastically.

“My, my, but it’s only the first date!” Crowley sassed back, this time making you laugh before you could hide it, causing some people to look over to you.

“Want to leave this dump?” The demon asked, obviously wanting to leave also.

“Hold on, this part of the song is my favourite.” You object quietly, looking at him as the words washed over you.

 _Be all you need_  
_‘Till the day that I die_  
 _I'll love you_  
 _Over and over again._

Crowley had a weird look in his eyes and you were about to ask him what was the matter but your question was answered when he placed a soft kiss on your lips. At first you didn’t react but you found yourself kissing back, dancing slowly to the song until it ended, as did the kiss.

You pulled away and giggled.

“What?” Crowley  asked.

“I just kissed the king of Hell.” You snorted and started laughing loudly, making Crowley laugh also and the both of you practically ran off to find a place to teleport away safely, hopefully to get your concoction of ice cream flavours.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really see Crowley in a romantic way that often but this went a lot better than I thought it was...Quite cute too!


	19. Dean Winchester/Reader – You Don't Know How Lovely You Are (Nobody Said It Was Easy)

 

  1. _Why are you smiling at me like that?_



 

It was a lazy day; you had woken up and didn’t get out of bed. Dean was still sleeping so you simply took the time to gaze at the man. He looked younger when he slept, relaxed. The problems of tomorrow couldn’t bother him here, and you were thankful for it.

Dean woke up with a grunt, slinging an arm over you and pulling you close. You giggled sleepily and kissed his nose, making him open his eyes.

“Good morning, honey.” You smiled, your heart soaring when Dean graced you with a smile of his own.

“Mornin’.” He said simply and you said nothing back, just looked at him contently with a small smile.

“ **Why are you smiling at me like that?** ” Dean asked, frowning slightly but smiling also. God, you loved this man more than anything in this world.

“I love you.” You say. Dean takes a sharp intake of breath and you can see the cogs turning behind his eyes. It wasn’t the first time you had said this, of course, but each and every time you did it was like the first time, he wouldn’t let himself believe it so you always reminded him.

“I love your eyes, your freckles, your smile, your car, your taste in style, music and food, I love everything about you.” You see tears form in his eyes and you know what he’s going to say.

“Even the Mark?” He asks and you grab his hand, pulling it up to your mouth so you can place a kiss directly on top of the mark of Cain. Dean let out a quiet sob and you look at him.

“Everything, Dean. Nothing will ever change that. Not Cain, not Metatron, not the angels, not the demons, nothing and no one will ever make me stop loving you. Okay?” You declare, cupping his face in your hands and wiping away his tears with your thumbs. A weak smile graces the hunter’s face and he nods, putting one hand over yours.

“Okay.” He whispers to you, and you feel the sincerity for the first time in a long time.

The road to self-acceptance and self-love was a long one, but you’d be damned if you weren’t going to be in the passenger seat of the Impala the entire way.

 

///


	20. Damon Salvatore/Reader – Wake Up Call(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning - panic attacks
> 
> (just playing it safe)

 

  1. _Its midnight, what do you want?_



The first time you call him in the middle of the night, he’s pissed. Well, pissed didn’t even cover it, he was livid that his so called “beauty sleep” had been interrupted because of paranoia. You had been so sure that someone was in your backyard, but it turned out to be a fox when Damon came over seconds after the call and checked it out for you. Before you could thank him, he just grumbled not to call again and left you alone in the dark as you ran back inside your safe haven of a house.

Ever since you were aware of the supernatural, you were more paranoid and scared than you had ever been in your entire life. Tree shadows were vampires who wanted your head, or more specifically, your blood. Creaks and groans in the house were people coming to kill you. Howls in the middle of the night were werewolves closing in on their prey =you.

It felt like everything was after you, and you were tired of it. No matter how much you tried fear would always grip your heart harder than anything ever had and sometimes you couldn’t shake the feeling by yourself.

But this night? Oh, this night had to be the worst. Panic had settled in and the only thing you could think of doing was curling up into a ball underneath your bed and waiting until sun rise. You could barely breathe and you recognized the signs of a huge panic attack coming around the corner, so you did the one thing you always did when you were scared. You called Damon.

The phone rang once. Then twice. On the third ring he picked up, you could see his famous sleep frown in your mind.

“ **It’s midnight, what do you want?** ”

“I can’t- I- come here, I need help.” You begged, trying to focus on your breathing and failing miserably as the panic was no longer just around the corner but flooring it in your general direction and you knew you were fucked.

“Y/N, what’s-“

“Please, Damon, just come here.” You hiccupped, tears falling down your face and it was in that moment when the panic attack reached its peak, making you start crying loudly and curl up into a ball, the phone forgotten.

The only thing you could feel was pure panic. Your chest hurt, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to _be_. There were hands on your shoulders, a muffled voice- Damon? You held onto the voice until it was as clear as day. You were being held in his arms, a sort of hug, the both of you on the floor.

“Deep breaths, that’s it, nice and slow.” Damon said softly, stroking your back with each deep breath he took, showing the example you needed to follow and soon enough the panic was gone, replaced by comfort and peace.

“I’m sorry.” You whisper, shame flooding you as you realised that yet again you had woken him up in the middle of the night again.

“There’s no need to say sorry.”

“I’m always waking you up at ungodly hours for bullshit like this, there is the need to say sorry.” You say angrily, looking at Damon.

“This is not bullshit.” Damon hissed and you blinked out of shock.

“This will never be bullshit, you hear me? Your well-being and sanity are very important to me and if it means sacrificing my sleep hours then I’ll take it. Okay?” You blinked out of shock once again and nodded dumbly when Damon finished his little rant.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, where’s the goddamn ice cream, we both need it.” Damon grumbled and helped you up as you giggled, going off to the kitchen to scour its goods and forgetting about all the bad things that had happened. I mean, come on, ice cream!

///


	21. Tony Stark/Reader – I’m Sorry but Not Really

 

  1. _Why are you so annoying? + 34. Come bother me_



Working with SHIELD usually meant next to no holidays, spending almost the entire year going after idiots and helping the superiors was exhausting. Well, you thought it was the worst it could get.

And then you were assigned to help the Avengers.

By god, this group was the most needy superhero support group the world had ever seen and you loved each minute of the tiring job. Steve needed some history books? You had them delivered in under the hour. Natasha wanted some weird ice cream flavour from Africa? By the end of the day she would be watching Netflix in her pyjamas and cuddling a carton of said ice cream.

Whatever anyone needed, you would get it. You’d also help them keep up with their schedule, meetings, interviews, gatherings, training, all kinds of things. So it wasn’t a surprise that you had barely any time to yourself.

Then they added Tony Stark to your workload. If you hadn’t been absolutely spent, you would be comatose by now. This man needed the world in his hand by the hour and he was ridiculous. Apparently, he was pushing you to your limits to see how well you would work under stress, and it was the third fake bombing incident. This week.

You tapped your foot on the marble floor as the elevator, your arms crossed over your chest. It was a long ride to the top floors.

“Miss Y/N, Mr. Stark requires your presence.” JARVIS notified you and you nodded, tapping away at your tablet as you organized the events for next week.

“Y/N, get your ass over here.” Tony’s voice said teasingly, replacing his AI’s voice in the intercom. You fake glared at his “hidden” camera, slowly failing to stifle your smile.

“I’m going, calm down.” You ordered. Suddenly, the elevator sped up considerably and you quickly grabbed the railing on the sides, already used to Tony’s antics.

“Tony.” You said in a warning tone.

“ **Come bother me** , you’re taking too long.” He complained into the microphone and you could picture him slouched over a desk, holding his weird glass microphone thing and pouting. Ridiculous.

“ **Why are you so annoying?** ” You tease again, laughing when he fake gasps and the doors open. There stood Tony, glaring at you even though the look had no heat behind it. You walked in and put your tablet and books on the desk, smiling at him.

“What do you need?”

“You dare call me, your boss, annoying?” Tony asked, walking over to you. He looked over and saw the elevator close, then chucked his microphone to the side and practically ran towards you, pulling you into a deep and desperate kiss. You squeaked out of surprise and kissed back, wrapping your arms around him.

“Well if my boss is going to treat me like that afterwards, I’ll do it forever.” You whisper, grinning. You had finally found an opening in your schedule to see the man and it had been too long since the last time.

A few weeks after working in the Avenger’s tower, Tony had come to you with an offer “you couldn’t possibly refuse” and then asked you out. You said no at first, but he kept going on, flirting and interfering with your job until you did. Not out of spite, to make him stop, but because you genuinely did want to go.

And now, months after the first date, the two of you were happily together. The Avenger’s already knew, of course, but there still was the thrill of getting caught by staff due to the no dating rule in SHIELD.

“I was thinking…” Tony started and your heart immediately did not know what to do. The man in front of you was unpredictable and when he had something on his mind…

“Y-yeah?” You stuttered, trying to hide your nervousness but your fingers still twiddled behind his neck. Tony looked slightly nervous and you waited for him to say something.

“…Could you pass me the wrench behind you?”

A few seconds passed and you saw his lips twitch and that was it. He started laughing as you started yelling at him, promising to shove the wrench up his tight ass and kick him off the tower. All that did was make him laugh even harder.  Once you finished a good five minute rant you sighed and went to the elevator. You had loads of work to do.

“Baby, come on, I’m sorry.”                                    

“Shove off, Stark.” You said, pressing the button on the elevator. You felt him coming from behind you and you sighed internally, knowing what he was going to do this time. He started kissing your neck, hands on your arms to make sure you didn’t go off.

“I really am sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He said in between kisses and you sighed, leaning into him. He spun you around and you smiled, kissing him once again.

“You’re forgiven.” You tell him and he beams, pulling you closer and kissing you harder. You pull away suddenly and fix your suit up.

“But I have things to do.”

“Aw, baby!” Tony called out, but your elevator was already there and you got in, smirking at him.

“Resist this, honey.” You teased and the doors closed.

The rush he gave you was like nothing you could ever get anywhere else and you loved it so much. You just wished you had more time off.

 

///

 


	22. Clint Barton/Reader – I Can Kill People with a Glance but Honestly, Fuck Spiders.

 

  1. _"So I was–don’t move! There’s a spider on your shoulder!" + 134. "Can you stay? Please?”_



 

Being part of the Avengers was odd, to say the least. There were the funny moments, the family moments, the loving moments, of course. All good things that god knew they deserved. But then there were the hate moments, the angry moments, where literal war could break out. You always joked about that when they all were in a good mood and always brushed away the idea.

Until it actually happened and everything went to shit.

It was unexpected and expected at the same time, Steve and Tony separating and starting a goddamn civil war all over this so called Winter Soldier. You didn’t know what was worse: your family dividing their selves into groups or the fact that they wanted you to choose. Tony had been your best friend since your problematic teen years and Steve was like the brother you never had.

It was ridiculous that they were making people choose and you knew that with any choice you made, someone wouldn’t like it. So you opted to disappear from the face of the Earth. “Gone off the Grid”, as they would say. The only problem with that was Clint. You had been dating the archer for well over a year, one of the best years of your life. Playtime was over now, and you had to be the adult of the situation, taking the tough decisions. That didn’t mean that you wanted to, but someone had to.

-

The moon was shining through the window, illuminating the small bedroom in the outskirts of some town in the middle of Europe. You never knew where you were anymore, moving from place to place ever few days was exhausting. Your eyes were wide open and you were on side, hand under your pillow where your gun was. The grip on your weapon tightened as unfamiliar sounds came from the ceiling. You took in a deep breath and sat up.

“It’s probably nothing, you’re just being paranoid.” You muttered to yourself but you still went to your window and climbed up to the top of the building, an easy task since your apartment was the highest one. The wind bit into your bare skin, your loose shorts and oversized shirt did nothing to cover you from nature’s assault. You looked around, your gun by your side with your finger on the trigger.

Just like you had said before, there was nothing there; just your adrenaline-filled mind playing tricks on you, as always. After a sigh, you turned around to start climbing back down into your warm and comfy bed when you came face to face with Clint Barton.

You had your hidden knife against his throat in seconds, your brain not processing who he was for a few moments. You’d had too many close calls the past few months and you weren’t going to have another one.

“Y/N, it’s okay. It’s me, Clint.” He said softly, trying to calm down your racing heart. You glared at him as you slowly lowered your knife. He took in a deep breath and relaxed, smiling.

“Ok, now that that’s sorted, how about a hug?” Clint asked, stretching out his arms and 100% not expecting your punch. He fell backwards and onto the ground with a grunt, a hand going to his jaw. After muttering something about ‘should’ve known’ and ‘goddamn good punch’ he slowly got up with his hands up in mock surrender.

“What do you want.” You asked, phrasing it more like an order than a question. There was no way he didn’t have Steve in the shadows, waiting to take you in and make you join their group. With that thought, you quickly looked around, trying to spot the probably sniper and metal arm.

“I’m alone, I promise. It took fucking forever to get here without him on my ass, but I needed to make sure you were okay.” Clint explained, wincing from the pain in his jaw. You didn’t want to believe him but stopped looking around, returning your focus to the asshole in front of you.

“Why are you here, Clint? I thought I made it clear when I said I wanted no part in this bullshit.” You said harshly, staying a good five steps away from him.

“I know, I know, it was an asshole move to come here.” He shrugged, taking a step forward. When you didn’t do anything, he took another step. Three steps away.

“I also know I have no right to ask you of this.” Clint said, softly this time, taking another step. You tensed and he realised, stopping in front of you.

“Don’t.” You warned, feeling tears grow in his eyes. When you had left you only left a note, you knew you couldn’t do it to their faces. If Clint asked you to go with him, you didn’t know if you’d be able to say no one more time.

The bastard knew what he was doing, after your warning, his face softened and he took the final step, slowly taking your hand in his and pulling you close to him. You looked up at him with a weak glare, tears about to fall.

“Come with me.” Clint whispered and you closed your eyes, one single tear trailing down your cheek.

“Screw you, Barton.”

“Please, Y/N, its hell without you. We all miss you, hell, even Tony does.” He said and with that you opened your eyes again, frowning at the man in front of you who had a knowing smile on his face.

“What?”

“It’s over, Steve and Tony made up and the gang’s back together.” Clint explained. A few seconds went by and a smile grew on your face. This time, tears of joy came and with a laugh you hugged him. Relief went through your veins, calming down all your fears about the future. Things were okay now.

“I’ll go, I’ll go.” You said into Clint’s neck, feeling his arms wrap around you. You had missed him more than you wanted to admit. You could feel his tears against your skin but said nothing, knowing he needed this just as much as you did.

“Fuck, I missed you so much.” He whispered and you said nothing, just held onto him and let the wind hit you. This time, Clint was there to keep you warm and safe, out of harm’s way.

-

The second you stepped into the living room where everyone was, everything stopped. They all looked at you and the first one to do something was Steve. Once the initial shock wore off, he got up and hugged you hard. You smiled and hugged him back, hearing commotion behind him. He pulled away and wiped his eyes.

“Missed you too, Captain.” You tease, smiling at him. He smiles back and soon enough you’re being hugged by Wanda as she babbled on about how much he was sorry. You told her all was forgiven and she held onto you still. You looked around and Natasha nodded at you, a small smile on her face.  Vision was there and was smiling also.

Wanda let go of you and wiped away her tears and saying something under her breath before going back to Vision’s side. You had managed not to cry up to this point, but you knew that Tony would make that change.

“Where’s Stark?”  You ask and the mood quickly goes sour. Natasha even frowned.

“In the lab, he probably doesn’t know you’re here.” She told you and you frowned. After a sigh you went off to the elevator, quickly making your way to Tony’s hideout. You could see through the glass walls and smiled sadly at the sight of the man sleeping over his desk. You silently opened the door and got in, walking over to him and ready to wake him up.

“Tony, sweetheart?” You say quietly, making sure not to startle him. He wakes up with a grunt, sitting up immediately. His eyes looked around the lab wildly before looking at you.

“Y-Y/N?” He gasped out and before you could even say anything he was on his feet and hugging you tighter than Steve had.

“Hey, buddy.” You say and hug him back, the tears you had predicted would happen fell down your face.

“I thought you weren’t gonna come back.” He confessed and let you go, smiling with tears in his eyes.

“But I was wrong! Boy, am I glad to be wrong.”

“Must be a first, Stark.” You sass and suddenly it’s like you never left. Everything was perfect.

-

The first night back at the Tower was good, considering how your nights usually went. At nine, everyone was off to sleep and Clint was still chatting with you about some random thing in the kitchen.

“ **So I was–don’t move! There’s a spider on your shoulder!** ” Clint blurted out suddenly and you stilled as soon as the words came out. It wasn’t a highly known fact, but you were absolutely terrified of insects, spiders, whatever.  Clint hopped off of the counter where he had been sitting and his intense staring was unnerving.

“Clint, for fucks sake, get the thing off of me.” You hissed, practically paralyzed. He slowly put his hand near your shoulder and moved quickly, swiping the demons spawn off of you and onto the counter.

With the most undignified squeal known to man, you jumped off of the counter and onto Clint, wrapping your arms and legs around him in fear. He laughed, holding you in place as you watched the thing go away and disappear.

“You can let go now.”

“No! It’s on the ground, I’m not taking my chances.” You say in a high pitched voice, holding onto Clint even tighter.

“Okay, okay, let’s go to bed then.” He laughed again and carried you off to your bedroom. Even after all this time you still had separate bedrooms. It wasn’t as if the others didn’t know of your relationship with the archer, but the separate rooms still existed.

Clint opened the door with his foot (an impressive feat even for him) and let you down on your bed. You sighed and watched as Clint tucked you in, even going as far to kiss your forehead.

“I’m no child.” You whine and he laughs, this time kissing you on the lips.

“Goodnight, fearless assassin.” He jokes and starts to walk away when you grab his wrist, more out of reflex than through thinking properly. Clint stops and turns around looking confused.

“ **Can you stay? Please?** ” You had intended on sounding less like a desperate child and more like a confident adult but there was no way you could say such vulnerable words like that. Clint looked at you with a weird look and he silently got into the bed with you. You quickly wrapped yourself around him and closed your eyes as contempt washed over you.

Clint’s arm went around your waist and you knew that this was how it was supposed to be; the two of you, together until the end.

“I love you.” He whispers and you smile slightly.

“I love you too.”

///


	23. Castiel/Reader – Only Fools Rush In

 

_111.) College AU + 41.) "You wanna dance with me?"_

College was okay, as far as college experiences went. You had your friends, you were managing to keep up with the workload and you still managed time to do nothing, which was the best way to spend your time. One Friday, after a very tiring week, you were ready to hit the proverbial hay and never ever leave your room when your two best friends burst in and declared that you had to go to an “old-timey” dance party.

“Um, no, never, not in a million years.” You said angrily, they woke you up from your nap which you had looked forward to since Monday morning.

“Bitch, by the time a million years have gone by, you’ll be too old to do shit, now get up.” Aubrey sassed, pulling your blankets off of you. You glared at the blonde but up anyway, already knowing that she’d probably punch you in the ribs if you didn’t do what she told you to.

Audrey was your best friend forever since…well, forever. The both of you had been together since kindergarten/primary and had never left each other’s side, even going to the same college together. You honestly had no idea how you’d live without her.

As you stood up, Audrey revealed the dress she had picked out from her Dress Stash and your eyes widened. Your other best friend, Luke, who was sitting on the edge of your bed, took one look and let out a snort.

“I’d like to see you in that, Y/N.” He joked quietly before going back to his phone. Luke was quiet most times, but when he wanted to he could make his presence known. He was the prankster who was never caught and of course he fit right in your little group of sass and great ass.

“Go suck your crush’s dick, fuckturd.” You respond, but your words had no heat behind them. Luke had a slight blush on his cheeks but said nothing, tapping away at his phone like a confused parent. You sighed; he never really could get the hang of technology. At least his Sam Winchester was a tech wiz.

Aubrey still had her eyebrows raised, dress in her hands. You looked at her and the staring contest ensued. Whoever blinked would lose and Aubrey always won, each and every time. Pain pricked your eyes like tiny needles and you blinked, giving up.

“Crap.” You cursed under your breath and took of your shirt and shorts, not caring about Luke (you knew he didn’t look). Aubrey had her “I won and I’m the best” smirk on as she helped you into the ridiculous thing. The second everything was good and decent, she took a step back and squealed.

“Now for the makeup.” Aubrey declared.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, Aubs, please, I-.”

“You are going to sit down in this chair and let me apply some badass highlighter on your cheekbones or so help me god I will skin you.” Aubrey hissed and with a groan, you let yourself fall onto your tiny chair and let the she devil put unfamiliar things on your face. Oh, joy.

Luke helped Aubrey with your eyeliner and scolded her for trying to apply foundation at least three shades darker than your actual skin colour. After your fifteen minute suffering, you were allowed freedom and with a few blinks you stretched your neck. You looked into the mirror and froze. It was weird how much makeup changed the person below it, but it was also cool as fuck.

“Okay, now let’s go! I hear the Winchester’s are gonna be there.” Aubrey grinned and you rolled your eyes as Luke smiled in excitement.

“Aubrey, for fucks sake, he’s dating Benny, get out of his ass.”  You sighed, walking alongside her elegantly. Flats were your heaven, and not even Aubrey could convince you into heels. A few minutes after walking to the destination, you found yourself in a packed house. Aubrey spotted her new three hour boyfriend the second you got in and left you with Luke, who was trying to hide from Sam Winchester.

You glared at Luke as he hid behind a fucking plant of all things and after three seconds you couldn’t take it anymore.

“I will go over to your little lover boy and tell him about your doodles if you don’t level the fuck up and talk to him, you dildo.” You hissed, seeing him pale at the mention of said doodles. Luke loved to sketch and had entire books dedicated to his obsession, but he was quite embarrassed of them.

“Okay, fine, bitch.” He hissed back and went off, getting into a conversation immediately. Then you were left alone, and then came the reason why you didn’t go to parties.

Aubrey would always go after boys. Whenever Luke would tag along, it would be because of his crush. You were always left by yourself to hide in the shadows until either Aubrey wanted to leave or if Luke was drunk off his ass. Socializing with strangers was never your forte and you hated talking to people outside of your immediate friend bubble.

So you sighed, clearing your mind of sad thoughts and went to where the drinks seemed to be coming from, grabbing a Coke and sitting down near the dancefloor where random songs played. You were partly content, still wishing to be back in your bed when someone sat next to you.

“Excuse me.” The person said and you turned your head to see a stranger with the most beautiful blue eyes that you had ever seen.

“Yes?” You asked and it was a miracle your voice didn’t break or squeak like a pubescent teen.

“I was walking around and I saw you sitting here by yourself, I couldn’t help but to think, ‘what is such a beautiful woman doing sitting down in the corner of the room?’” He said and you blushed, playing with the hem of your dress and putting a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Um, thank you, I guess. My friends are having their fun and I’m here, just waiting for one of them to get drunk.” You said nervously. Small talk = big no no. The stranger smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. You frowned and looked, cocking your head to the side in confusion.

" **You wanna dance with me?** " He asked with a smooth voice.

“I don’t…” You trailed off, your eyes widening when you heard the song that was playing. Someone’s dad must’ve gotten a hold on the speakers and Elvis’ Can’t Help Falling in Love with You was playing. Couples were getting up and slow dancing to the lovely song and the stranger wanted you to dance too.

“Come on, beautiful, live a little.” He smiled and you took his hand, standing up and pulling you into the crowd and closer to him. You were really close to him now and you blushed.

“My name’s Castiel Novak.” He said, his voice so deep you barely heard him.

“I’m Y/N L/N, nice to meet you, Castiel.” You responded, smiling at his smile. The song went on, as did your dance, and time melted away as Castiel danced across the place with you in his arms until the songs final chords played.

He looked at your lips for a second and you decided that enough was enough and kissed him. He kissed you back and pulled you even closer. The song ended and so did the kiss. Castiel smiled at you and you smiled back. You knew your life would never be the same.


	24. Sherlock/Reader – The Truth Behind It All

  1. _“I just want you to be happy.” + 30. “Since when do I care about anyone’s happiness but mine?”_



 

If there was one thing you could never understand was how people were so ignorant when it came to the amazing being known as Sherlock Holmes. The consulting detective was fascinating to be around, the way he saw the world was different, a good different. His presence was like a drug and at some point in the past few months you had been around, you had gotten addicted. It was dangerous to be around him though; you had learnt that fairly quickly after almost getting shot in the face by some stranger. Even after your near-death experience, you stayed.

In the end, you think that’s the best decision you made.

-

It had been a rough few days for everyone, so John had decided to have a day out, and “on his own” as he had so passive aggressively told you before leaving. Sherlock was bored, as was always the case when there were no cases to solve and your brain wasn’t doing a good job at being a brain. You had screwed up whilst attempting to make pie and you were distracted by your thoughts.

Then your accidentally hit your knee on the table in the kitchen and there went your favourite mug, gone to the mercy of gravity and breaking on impact. Sherlock looked over for a second then went back to his thinking pose, ignoring your impending meltdown.

“For fuck’s sake.” You yelled, crouching down to start grabbing the pieces and ignoring the burn from the tea you had managed not to screw up. ‘Miraculously.’ You thought bitterly and hissed when you felt a prick in the palm of your hand.

That was the breaking point. You sat on the floor and stared at the broken mug, tears growing in your eyes. It probably looked so stupid, a grown person crying over a mug, but it wasn’t the sole reason. Just one thing piled up on top of another, the mug being the one thing to start the downfall.

“It’s just a mug, Y/N.” Sherlock said calmly, not moving an inch.

“I know, but I’m still upset.” You whispered thanks to the ball growing in your throat. The tears started falling and you curled up into a ball, letting the bad mood take a hold on you. Your crying was silent, the only thing audible being your quiet sobs.

A few minutes passed until you heard the door open. ‘It’s probably John.’ Your mind said, but you ignored it and opted to stay where you were, crying like a child.

“Jesus, Y/N, what happened?” John’s worried voice made you look up. He frowned at the sight of your tears and you stood up quickly, hugging him. It wasn’t a highly known fact, but hugs always calmed you down. It was something your mother used to always do and you never grew out of it. John hugged you back and you could feel him glaring at Sherlock.

After a few moments, you sniffed and stepped away from John, walking off after smiling sadly at the man and heading to your bedroom with plans to never leave your bed for the next week when you heard John’s voice. You stopped and hid in the corridor, listening to the conversation.

“Don’t you even care, Sherlock? The girl was crying not even a metre away from you and all you did was sit there!” John yelled, the sound of ceramic clicking together in the background.

“ **Since when do I care about anyone’s happiness but mine?** ” Sherlock replied, not a single indication of hesitance in his voice. You bit down on your lip so you wouldn’t let out another sob. Of course he wouldn’t care.

Forgetting about your stealth mission, you ran to your room, slamming the door behind you. It was then that you started crying, not silently like you had before, this time it was a heavy kind of crying with ugly hiccups and sobs louder than thunder. You tried to muffle the sounds behind your hand but it didn’t work.

Ever since the first day you met Sherlock, you had a crush on him. You were scared shitless that he’d find out, because how would he not find out? But turns out drama club did help you with something, since no comments had been made. Have been made, for that matter. The crush never died down, it just got stronger over time. You knew the chances of him even being interested were as low as chances could get, but it was the reminders that hurt the most.

You slowly went over to your bed and lay down, pulling the blanket over you and letting your tears tire you out enough to make you finally sleep.

-

The sun shining in your face was what woke you, and with a grunt you turned over so that the sun would be hitting your back, but you were already awake. You frowned sleepily and kept your eyes closed out of spite.

“I didn’t think you were listening.” Sherlock’s voice was loud, clear and sudden. With a jump, you opened your eyes and sat up quickly, squinting to see the man on the edge of your bed.

“What are you even talking about?” You asked, your voice rough with sleep. As you raised your hand to rub your eyes, the memories came back and you froze, casting a hesitant look at Sherlock.

“I’ve known of your little crush from the start.” He confessed and you blushed in an instant. You wanted to be anywhere but where you were, and the fact that you were in yesterday’s clothes with your makeup probably smudged everywhere, along with your hair which could be in any state possible, you weren’t really presentable for this conversation.

“Um…” You blinked, not really knowing what to say.

“So, to make my feelings clear, I feel…a level of affection for you that could rival yours for me.” He said slowly, carefully picking his words, and it was all you needed. You smiled wide and leaned in slightly.

“Say that again?” You teased, making him laugh. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in close.

“To convince me, you need to tell me the truth, Sher.” You whispered, looking into his eyes. Hesitance covered his face for a second, but then he said it.

“ **I just want you to be happy**.”

And with that, you kissed him. As his hands went to cup your face, you couldn’t help but think about his words. Making you happy was an easy feat and Sherlock was possibly the only one who didn’t know anything. Well, that’s new.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't my best, to be honest?? I don't know, maybe one day I'll rewrite it or something of the sort. Anyway, I'm already working on the Tenth Doctor request, it'll be up soon!


	25. Tenth Doctor/Reader – I Won’t Say I’m In Love (At Least Out Loud) PART ONE

 

  1. _“You have to promise me, you won’t fall in love with me.” + 128. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” + 124. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”_



It had been a normal Tuesday, as far as Tuesday’s went. You had gone to (work/school/other), gotten home, ate some leftover pizza and curled up in bed with your laptop, watching random YouTube videos until you passed out.

What wasn’t normal was you waking up in the middle of the night. At first you didn’t realise what woke you, but then you realised a fairly odd noise coming from somewhere outside. You got out of bed as fast as you could, making your way to your window. Hesitantly, you opened it and poked your head out.

Nothing was out of place as far as you could see, but then you looked down into the slightly hidden alley and there it was. A blue police box, one of those old things you’d call the police with, just…there. You frowned as the weird sound faded away and the silence came back.

If someone were to ask why the hell you went down there in nothing but a baggy jumper and pyjama shorts into an obscure alley to investigate an out of place police box decades out of place, you wouldn’t be able to answer them.

When you got to the alley, your curiosity peaked at the sight of light coming from the glass windows, something you couldn’t see from your window. You took one step forward, and then another until you were inches away from the doors. Your hand reached out, your fingertips brushing against the worn paint and the door went in slightly.

“A ‘push’ sign would’ve been helpful.” You mutter and push one hand on each door, pushing the doors into the box and giving you a full view of the-.

“What the…” You gasped when you saw the inside. It was physically impossible, but right there in front of your very eyes was an absolutely huge hall-like space with spherical lights on the walls. There were stairs going off to who knows where, and as you walked in the console in the very middle of it all felt like it was calling out to you in a weird way.

All kinds of things were on the console: levers, buttons, typewriters, the list goes on. There was a glass cylinder in the middle with some kind of contraption inside it. You looked around and smiled a bit. It was fascinating.

“Hello there!” A voice called out loudly, scaring you and making you squeak as you spun around to see the culprit of your surprise. It was a man with wild brown hair wearing a pinstripe suit and a tie, walking over to where you were from one of the multiple stairways.

“I know, I know, it’s bigger on the inside, quite shocking at first.” He said, stopping right in front of you. You had backed up until you hit the console and stared at him.

“I-I’m sorry for intruding, but what is this thing?” You asked meekly, scared. You were in a physics-defying box with a strange man who wore suits with Converse trainers, can’t say that every day.

“She’s called a TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. In short, a time machine.” The man explained as your eyes widened, looking around with the new information in mind.

“How come that’s not as surprising as I think it should be?” You ask yourself out loud, walking around the console as a smile grew on your face.

“Who are you? I mean, considering the circumstances, what are you?” You look at him as you pace around, going up and down the stairs. He seemed content, happy and was gorgeous, regardless of the fact that he was probably not human or maybe just a madman with a box.

“I’m The Doctor and I’m the last of the time lords.” He answered you with a serious look on his face. You raised a brow and sat down on the weird chair thing attached to the railings.

“Time lord seems a bit cocky, don’t you think?” With that comment he laughed almost bitterly and looked deep in thought. Suddenly, he blinked away the thoughts and went over to you, sitting down by your side.

You looked over curiously, matching his pose with crossed arms and a leg over the other. He smirked and had a weird glint in his eye.

“You could come with me, if you like.”

“What do you mean go with you, where are you going?” You ask, standing up and looking at him.

“This is a time machine; it doesn’t matter where or when! Anywhere, anytime that you’ve ever wished to see, now’s your chance. But only one trip, then I’m bringing you back.” He warned, pointing a finger at you. You sighed and looked around, thinking about his preposition.

It was a lovely offer. Any place at any time, and he could bring you back seconds after you left since the box was a fricking time machine. You looked at the door and sighed again, casting a grin at The Doctor.

“One trip?” You ask, crossing your arms as he stood up, walking around the console and pressing the buttons, pulling the levers, all kinds of things, like he knew he already had you.

“One trip.” He confirmed, peaking his head out from behind the glass cylinder. You look at the open doors and walk over to them, closing them in front of you then turning to face the man. Alien. Whatever.

“Surprise me.” You say, making him smile and push a certain button, making the whole room shake. You squeaked out of surprise and quickly ran over to the console, right by his side. He looked over at you and with a smirk, he pulled a lever down and the whole thing started to shake even more, the weird sound that had woken you up echoing loudly.

“Hold on!” He yelled over the noise and so you did.

-


	26. Tenth Doctor/Reader – I Won’t Say I’m In Love (At Least Out Loud) PART TWO

 

  1. _“You have to promise me, you won’t fall in love with me.” + 128. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” + 124. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”_



 

The first trip was amazing. The Doctor took you to this planet where flowers were everywhere and the people were the kindest beings you had ever interacted with. But then, a huge army from the neighbouring planet attacked them and you helped the Doctor save an entire civilization before going back into the TARDIS and floating around in space for a while.

“Doctor?” You call out.

“Yeah?” He answered from inside. The doors were open and you were sitting there, your legs dangling off into the infinite space of, well, Space.

“Can we go somewhere else?” You asked hesitantly, staring at the stars you could see from afar. You heard a sigh and then footsteps making their way to where you were. He sat down next to you and looked at you.

“I told you, just one trip.”

“Where we ended up gate crashing a two hundred year feud, and in the end solving the feud without even getting a bouquet!” You exclaimed, crossing your arms. The Doctor laughed and leaned against the door frame.

“But you liked it.” He pointed out, smiling cockily

“Oh, I loved it, don’t doubt that. I just want another spin in your timey box, just one more!” You pleaded, putting on your infamous dog face that had won you many toys as a child.

“Okay, okay, stop it, one more.” He said and you laughed, hugging him.

“Thank you!” You squealed and that was the beginning of the best time of your life. The Doctor took you through space and time, watching civilisations die out, empires rising from ashes, planets and entire solar systems being born along with saving hundreds on each and every trip. It was like the man was a disaster magnet.

There was no way to keep track of time, but you didn’t care at all, it felt like years of your life were whizzing by in wonder and amazement. Traveling with the man was incredible but he had one rule.

“ **You have to promise me, you won’t fall in love with me.** ” He had said to you one day as the both of you walked down some street in London as snow fell from the skies. You hadn’t understood why he would say that to you, but you had understood that it was something sensitive, so you made no comments.

“I promise.”

-

You woke up with a gasp, the images in your brain already fading. A nightmare, you realised with a sigh and got out of your bed. It had been a few…days? Weeks? Time had no meaning with the Doctor, but you knew you had been with him for a while. Making your way to the TARDIS’ console room, you saw The Doctor there and messing with the controls, as he always was.

“Doctor?” You called out. He turned his head, surprised, and smiled.

“You should be sleeping.” He said, flicking a switch then walking over to you. You shrugged and crossed your arms.

“Nightmare woke me up.” You told him, making him frown. He cupped your face and stared into your eyes. You blushed slightly as his intense gaze seemed to gaze into your soul.

“I can’t see anything wrong.” He muttered and you laughed, pulling away from his hands.

“Nightmares are normal, Doctor, it’s okay.” You said and sat down on the surprisingly comfy chair. The Doctor sighed and leaned against the console, seeming lost in thought. He worried you sometimes, always stuck in his brain every now and then and getting distracted easily. You weren’t sure, but you had a scary thought that every time it happened, the same thing would be on his mind.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” You ask him. He laughed quietly, his smile not really reaching his eyes. You frowned worriedly and got up, making your way over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at you and the sadness in his eyes was painfully obvious.

You said nothing else and pulled him into a hug, wrapping your arms around him. He was slow to hug you back, but when he did, you felt him place his head on your shoulder. The hug lasted for a while and you listened as he told you about a girl called Rose who he had fallen in love with and had ended up somewhere where he couldn’t go, never to see her ever again.

 

The promise made sense then.

On one of the many trips The Doctor had taken you, the both of you had to run from a troop of weird alien soldiers and when he pulled you into a small gap in the walls, you looked up and he smiled down at you. Your heart had skipped a beat and in that second, you realised that you had broken your promise. Crap.

When the troop passed, running in their terrifyingly orderly fashion, you let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding and leaned against the wall behind you out of relief. The Doctor put his head out to check the corridor and pulled you out of your hidey spot, grabbing your hand and going off about the armour of the soldiers and such. All you could think about was his hand, still holding yours.

“Doctor.” You said as he went on and on about something to do with alien metal.

“And it’s absolutely fascinating how-.”He continued, ignoring you.

“DOCTOR!” You yelled, making him stop in the middle of the empty corridor.

“What?” He asked, completely confused. Your heart was beating like crazy and you couldn’t calm yourself down, so you simply shook your head and let him go on with his small explosion of comments and questions that neither of you could answer. You wanted to tell him but if you did, odds were he’d take you back to boring old Earth barely minutes after you had gotten in the box that had changed your life and you didn’t want that at all.

“N-nothing, let’s go.”

After the issue of the weird alien soldier troops was resolved, the both of you had gotten back into the TARDIS. You felt safer there; it was like there was someone or something watching over you in a weird half jealous half protective way. It was hard to explain.

The Doctor’s favourite hobby regarding the blue box was to float around aimlessly until an idea came to mind, not that you were complaining. You were sitting on the floor at the door, your feet inches from the edge. Today you didn’t feel like freely swinging your legs into the vast nothingness of Space, you had too much on your mind.

“I just had the greatest idea!” The Doctor yelled from somewhere inside but you didn’t react or answer, your head was in the metaphorical clouds of thought.

“Y/N?” He called out, walking over to the door. The second his hand touched your shoulder you jumped and looked up at him.

“You scared me, Doctor!” You laughed, trying to calm your racing heart. Not from the fright, of course, but from the hand on your shoulder.

“I was talking to you, didn’t you hear me?” He asked and you shrugged.

“Sorry, I was thinking.” You answered him as he sat down next to you. A oddly comforting silence settled for a bit as the two of you gazed at the stars and galaxies around you before he spoke again.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” He asked so softly you almost didn’t hear him. You felt iron grip your veins, panic and surprise flooding your body in an instant.

“I didn’t mean to- I just, it happened, okay? It happened and I couldn’t do anything about it.” You blurted out.

“About what, Y/N?” He asked, visibly confused. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again and facing him.

“ **I think I’m falling in love with you.** ” You said, not even daring to bring your voice higher than a murmur and he heard. You saw him freeze and you knew that this was where your trip ended.

For a while, he didn’t say anything. It was scary. You were used to him talking and talking until he went blue in the face, not this silence.

“I’m taking you home.” He said quietly and got up, going over to the console. You let out a shaky breath and slowly stood up, closing the doors quietly. A tear fell from your eye and you wiped it away quickly.

It was bound to happen.

The ride was smooth and went without a hitch, the complete opposite of all the other times. Maybe he did the shaky stuff on purpose to make it more fun or something like that. You smiled at the thought; he’d do something like that.

You closed your eyes as the noise of the TARDIS faded away and your eyes opened at the sound of fingers clicking. The door opened creakily and the Doctor put his hand down. You stood up, mentally saying goodbye to the comfy chair and the console room.

“I’m going to miss this.” You said, loud enough for him to hear as you walked over to the doors.

“Just go.” His voice was empty, no emotions whatsoever. You glanced over at him and nodded, walking out and touching the ground. After looking around quickly, you concluded only two minutes had passed since the moment you had gotten into the box for the first time.

You turned around and grabbed the door handles, readying yourself for the final look. You took in every detail of the magical time machine and, with a strong stance and tears falling down your face, you closed the door.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the wheezing, the beautiful sound of space started coming out of the TARDIS as it slowly disappeared. Your heart lurched and you wanted to hold onto that stupid box and never let go.

But it was too late, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THESE ARE TAKING SO LONG!!!! I hit a really bad writer's block a while back and I only managed to get back on track today. The Gabriel one was going on well but I decided to rewrite it (if you're interested, the person who requested the Gabriel one can have the part I had already written sent to them) and it'll be up once the third and final part of the Tenth Doctor one is finished. Thanks for being so patient with me, guys, I love you all!


	27. Tenth Doctor/Reader – I Won’t Say I’m In Love (At Least Out Loud) PART THREE - ENDING

 

  1. _“You have to promise me, you won’t fall in love with me.” + 128. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” + 124. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”_



 

The first week back was tough. All you wanted to do was mope around in your apartment, living off of cookie dough and Netflix binging, but you had responsibilities like your (work/school/other), your family and friends, life in general. The world wasn’t going to stop turning just because you were heartbroken. So you inserted yourself back into the routine of the world and soon enough things were as normal as they could get.

It was the small reminders that would get you, things like your favourite coat. You had left it on the TARDIS and whenever you’d go to grab it on your way out of your home and touch a different coat, the hand around your heart would stick its nails in, clenching around the pathetic thing like a vice.

You always bounced back, though, that’s something you prided yourself in. Ever since you were a child, things never affected you for long and before you knew it, you barely thought of the man with two hearts at all. It was better this way, you were slowly  but surely getting over him.

-

It was a Saturday, a few minutes after midday and you were still in your pyjamas with your hair in a messy bun as you cleaned up your kitchen, singing along with the songs playing on the small radio on your counter. As you danced around, you’d pick up stuff and chuck it in the trash or put the dirty cutlery in the sink since you’d be washing those later.

The song was picking up and you smiled then turned around to grab some liquid soap, suddenly screaming for half a second when you saw that you weren’t alone. Not at all.

The Doctor stood there awkwardly, trying not to laugh. It wasn’t appropriate and he knew that, but a few splutters came out, making you glare at the idiot.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, the question coming out a bit harsher than you intended it to. The man stopped smiling and started getting closer to you. With each step, the will to step back increased but you were determined to face him, not matter what he wanted to say, although you had no idea why he’d even want to come back.

You realised he hadn’t answered you question and frowned at him. He stopped a few steps away from you. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, feeling the wave of affection coming on.

“You made it very clear you didn’t want me around, Doctor, so what are you doing here?” You asked softly this time, fighting off the pain that came with the memories of how cold he had been with you during the last moments you had been with him. He seemed to be thinking about the same thing and he put his hands in his pockets,

“Do you remember the promise I made you keep that night?”

“Like it was yesterday.” You answer him, not knowing what he was getting to.

“ **I told you not to fall in love with me** , I was terrified something like Rose would happen again, and I still am, but…” He stopped, getting closer to you until he was almost touching you. You looked at him hesitantly, your heart beating like crazy at the sight of him so close after so long.

“When I told you to make that promise, I didn’t think that I’d fall in love with you.” He confessed quietly. The exact second you processed what he said, your lips met his for a soft kiss, the first of many to come. Your hands went to the flaps of his trench coat, pulling him in and deepening the kiss.

You broke the kiss for air and looked at him with a silly smile and in a few seconds the both of you were giggling like schoolchildren. His smile was brighter than any supernova he had ever taken you to witness.

“Would you like to see the stars with me?” He asked, holding his hand out to you.

You took it gladly, letting him whisk you off to the TARDIS for some more adventures and love across all corners of space. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is going to be the Gabriel request (one I really loved, and might have a few parts so hang in there!) and it'll be up soon!


	28. Gabriel/Reader – Can You Save my Heavy, Dirty Soul? (For Me) PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I caught a really bad cold and could barely bring myself to write, but here it is!

Gabriel/Reader – Can You Save my Heavy, Dirty Soul? (For Me)

  1. _You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning + 141. You’re just as screwed up as I am, I like you._



PART ONE

Hunting was tough. That was something everyone knew, especially you, but it got slightly tolerable when the Winchester had found you a few years ago. It had been on a small wendigo hunt in the middle of nowhere and whilst torching creatures was not your strong suite, it was theirs. After that, you decided to tag along to help them with their research whilst they went around the country doing who knows what.

The bunker was your safe haven, in a way. A huge arsenal of books and weapons surrounded you at all times, the old warding that could keep pretty much anything out that wasn’t wanted, good water pressure and the best beds in the state, all this kept you calm and safe. No one knew where the bunker was except those who were trusted by Sam and Dean, so there was no way anyone would go there without you knowing beforehand.

One day, all of this changed when a stranger came down the stairs along with the brothers when they came back from one of their many hunts. You had been suspicious, at first, but if the boys trusted him then you could too. He would waltz around the kitchen making random concoctions, he’d read all the books in the library and never put them back (leaving you to quietly put them in place, not that you minded; the process was calming), it was like he needed to be extra around the brothers by almost always being a pain in the ass.

There were slip ups. You realised them over the course of a few months and many observations. When he thought no one was looking he’d grimace slightly and put a hand over the point where the chest became the stomach, immediately reverting to his cheery self the second he saw someone look, which was you most of the time.

You had been told he had been shivved with an angel blade by the all mighty Lucifer when he was still topside and Dean was still surprised that Gabriel was back. Sam seemed to be surprised also, you kept catching him trying to talk to the angel about it but he never fessed up. It seemed that the mystery would remain unsolved for the meantime.

-

“I found a hunt a few hours away from here, asked someone to check in on it and they stopped replying a few days back.” You told Dean as he sat down with a stack of pancakes in front of him. He gave you a tired glare and started eating his breakfast.

“Can I get a break, Y/N?” He asked with his mouth full but you didn’t answer, just showed him the online newspaper. You watched his face as he caught interest in the story and you held back the will to roll your eyes when he started to almost inhale his pancakes in the rush to get to the scene of the hunt.

Typical. You tutted and went to find Sam who was due back from his jog any time now. As you went to the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and a sweaty Sam came down surprisingly fast for someone who had been our exercising for two hours.

“Hey, Y/N, where’s Dean?” Sam asked, taking the towel he had left on the bannister and patting his face.

“Eating as fast as possible in the library, I found a hunt and he got excited.” You answered him, following the giant to the library as Dean finished his plate of pancakes. His eyes widened when he saw Sam and the second he cleared his mouth he started talking about the case and all it’s weird details, the both of them walking off to the corridors and doing their “this seems weird, we should check it out” routine. Sam would make a weird face, maybe concern, you never knew, and Dean would shrug and Sam would nod then the both of them would go off to their rooms and grab their stuff to hit the road in the hour.

You sighed and put away your tablet, heading back to the library when you heard a quiet groan coming from Gabriel’s room. You stopped in front of the door and frowned. Was he okay? Holding the tablet in one hand, you raised the other and knocked three times in rapid succession.

“Gabriel? It’s Y/N, are you okay?” You asked slightly louder than necessary to make sure the archangel heard you. When you got no reply you hesitantly opened the door and saw Gabriel on his bed, curled up into a small ball in the middle.

You closed the door behind you and placed the tablet on the dresser, slowly making your way towards the shaking being on the bed. The second you put your hand on his shoulder he flinched but didn’t make any attempts to move away.

“What’s wrong?” You let yourself start to worry now. This wasn’t normal, you were used to the overly talkative and happy Gabriel, not the suffering and quiet Gabriel. He answered with a quiet whimper and he uncurled slightly. When you saw the wound in his chest you let out a gasp, putting a hand over your mouth.

“Wait right here.” You ordered quietly and opened the door as quickly as possible, running out of the room with the kitchen in mind, where the nearest first aid kit was, but you were startled by the sudden impact you had against something.

“Woah, where’s the fire?” Dean asked jokingly. You hesitated, you wanted to tell them but you were sure you could handle this on your own.

“I-It’s nothing, go to the town and save the day, we’ll be fine.” You stuttered but it seemed to be enough for the elder Winchester and he started walking down the corridor to the garage.

“We’ll call when we get there.” He said with his back to you.

“Okay. Be safe.” You said back and the moment Dean disappeared around the corner you broke into a sprint and got into the kitchen with no further incident, grabbing the green first aid kit and running back to Gabriel’s room.

Gabriel hadn’t moved, just like you had asked him to, but he was on his back and had his eyes closed. You opened the box and the fairly loud clicks startled the archangel, his eyes opening.

“Stay put, I need to close that wound.” You told him, grabbing some surgical thread and a needle. He groaned and tried to sit up, but you were faster, putting one hand on each shoulder and pushing him back down onto the bed. You sat next to him and took a closer look at the gaping wound.

It was the same shape as an angel blade, you realised. It must be the same wound that killed him the first time.

“There’s not point, Y/N, I’ve tried healing it but it won’t go away.” Gabriel said bitterly, hissing when the needle pierced his skin,

“You haven’t tried any non-angelic remedies, Gabriel.” You reminded him, stitching him up as quickly as you could. He stayed silent as you worked on the opening in his chest. It didn’t take long until you were finished and you tied the final knot, grabbing the bandages.

“Sit up.” You ordered, helping him up. He groaned quietly but sat up anyway, reluctantly helping you wrap the bandage around him to keep the cotton thing in place. You gave everything a once over and hummed in satisfaction.

“All good.” You said and Gabriel fell back down onto the bed with another groan. You closed up the first aid kit and put it under his bed. Who knew if he’d pull out his stitches?

Gabriel didn’t say anything as you grabbed all the blankets that had been thrown on the floor, folding them and placing them back in their respective drawers. Over the course of an hour, his room was perfectly organized and you let out a small sigh in contempt.

“Are you done or are you going to reorganize the rest of the bunker too?” Gabriel asked quietly, obviously going for his normal cheery and sarcastic tone but missing it by a long shot.

“How come you didn’t tell any of us about the gaping hole in your chest?” You asked back, ignoring the question. He sighed and didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“I didn’t want to be a burden.” He answered, his voice barely audible. You frowned and sat next to him again, looking at him in the eyes. He didn’t face you and took to staring at his hands as if they were the centre of the universe.

“You’re not a burden, Gabriel. You’re our friend and friends help each other.” You told him, putting a hand over his. He looked over to you with a hint of surprise on his face but he quickly hid it.

“Thank you.” He said and you smiled.

“You’re welcome. Now, pancakes or grilled cheese?” You asked, his laugh easing the soft moment back into a normal one.

“Don’t make me choose, you heathen.” He exclaimed out of disbelief and you laughed, getting up and making your way to the door.

“Fine, I’ll make both.” You smiled and closed the  door, smiling all the way to the kitchen.

It was better when Gabriel was laughing.

///


	29. Gabriel/Reader – Can You Save my Heavy, Dirty Soul? (For Me) PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no excuse for why this took so long but have some Gabriel fluff.

  1. _You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning + 141. You’re just as screwed up as I am, I like you._



 

The healing process was slow, as it always was with humans. Gabriel hated that. It was a nuisance to him and he made sure you knew by complaining every single moment he could.

 He’d poke at his chest and sigh, tug at the bandages and sigh again. Always sighing, he was. But you knew that he was getting better.

 It was the small things, like no more slip ups and a lot more smiling and jokes that felt genuine and not as a default pain dealing mechanism.

The brothers were finishing up the hunt at who knows where, the hunt you had sent them on led to another and they had been gone for almost two weeks. You couldn’t complain, Gabriel was good company and his presence lit up the bunker in a weird way that you adored.

-

You woke up slowly, your eyes slowly opening. With a tired groan, you got out of bed which was covered in old books. As you pulled on some shorts you realised how loose they were. You let a sigh escape your lips and you tied the string at the waist a bit tighter before treading off to Gabriel’s room.

After knocking a few times you quietly entered, seeing the archangel reading quietly. His eyes were wide and his posture was tense. You looked at the cover and smiled when you saw the familiar cover art of your favourite book.

Without making a sound, you grabbed the first aid kit and walked over to his side, looking over to see where he was in the storyline.

“It’s good, huh?” You said, breaking his concentration. You tried to feel bad about it but you needed to check his wound to see if it was healing. Gabriel sighed, knowing why you were there, and folded the corner of the page before putting the book down ad taking off his shirt.

“Usually when I take my shirt off the girl in front of me does the same.” Gabriel commented. You breathed out a laugh and started to remove the bandages.

“Well, darling, I’m not any girl.” You sassed and took off the cotton padding, blinking out of surprise when you saw that the redness was gone and the wound looked like…well, a normal wound.

 You held back the urge to get up and shout ‘I told you so!’ to the archangel, instead going for a big smile.

“It’s healing.” You told him and the second you did his head snapped downwards to see it for himself. After a few seconds he started laughing and stood up, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you up with ease. You squealed out of surprise and hugged him back, laughing along with him.

“Be careful, you might pull you stitches!” You said in between your laughter but Gabriel didn’t care. He put you down after a few more seconds and you pulled away breathlessly. He was practically _beaming_ with joy and you loved it.

He had been a bit down the past few days and even with all your attempts to make him happy again, he would always smile then go back to his official gloomy face, but now you were just as happy as he was.

“Done with your sad days?”

“Definitely.” Gabriel smiled and he kissed your cheek. It was so quick you doubted it had even happened. He let you go just as quickly and ran to the kitchen.

“Pancakes, on me!” He hollered down the halls and you laughed again, packing up the first aid kit before running after him.

-

It was late, plates covered with leftover maple syrup and small pancake pieces were strewn all over the kitchen as the both of you focused on the small screen of your tablet. Gabriel had insisted on watching something off of Netflix and he decided to pick the worst horror movie on the thing. At least it was Sam’s account and not yours.

You jumped a bit at a cheap jump scare and some popcorn went flying, making another mess in the kitchen.

“I thought hunters didn’t get scared.” Gabriel mock whispered. You opened your mouth to reply but another jump scare made you scream for a split second before you closed your mouth.

He could’ve laughed. He could’ve made fun of you for being scared of something so meaningless. He could’ve done a million things, and out of all those things he decided to wrap his arm around you and hold you close to him.

You stilled for a second then relaxed into the side hug, smiling slightly. The scared still startled you but Gabriel’s hug tactic worked and by the end of the movie you were laughing with him whenever the film tried to scare the both of you.

The screen darkened and you looked up at the archangel who was already looking at you.

“You know, Y/N, **you’re just as screwed up as I am, I like you**.” Gabriel said softly, making you smile a bit more. You leaned up and kissed his cheek in the same way he had kissed yours. He smiled a bit and was about to say something when you interrupted him.

“You’re on kitchen duty.” You said suddenly and unwrapped yourself from him as quickly as you could, giggling when you saw his face.

“What? You thought a little compliment would get you a freebie?”

“I meant it.” Gabriel said, still a little shocked. You smiled at him and leaned against the doorframe.

“I know. Good night.” You said and went off, smiling like an idiot all the way to your bedroom.

 

///


End file.
